Dragón Fairy
by leyenda urbana
Summary: El destino de dos mundos esta por cambiar, que les depara a todos estos magos y guerreros que entrelazaran caminos tanto como amistad.
1. Chapter 1

Descargo de Responsabilidad : No soy dueño de Fairy Tail tampoco de Dragon Ball Z, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Prologo :

Universo DBZ.

La batalla mas titánica y terrorífica que toda la existencia pudo haber visto se estaba llevando a cabo, donde estaba en juego la vida del universo entero, en la cual valientes y poderosos guerreros habían renunciado a sus vidas tratando de detener al demonio mas malvado que pudo haber existido, pero la fe estaba terminando con el exterminio de toda la raza humana, la última esperanza cayo sobre un joven guerrero saiyayin siendo el único capaz de hacerle frente, dispuesto a renunciar a su vida con tal de vencer en el enfrentamiento final.

Universo Fairy Tail.

Un joven que ha iniciado una búsqueda se dirige a una ciudad esperando encontrar todas las respuestas a sus preguntas sin contestar, pero lo que encontrara sera algo totalmente diferente, pues sera el inicio de una gran aventura, donde pondrá en juego su fuerza, límites, orgullo y especialmente el aprecio que tiene hacia todos sus seres queridos.

Capítulo 1 : Nuevo comienzo, nueva Vida.

Universo DBZ.

El planeta tierra estaba sufriendo un enorme terremoto por el choque de poderes que tenía Gohan y Super Buu (Gotenks absorbido), tratando de determinar con la victoria cual sería el destino de todo el universo, ''maldición, ahora que absorbió a Gotenks es demasiado fuerte, su fuerza es muy superior a la mía'' exclamo Gohan mirando a Super Buu quien se reía a carcajadas, ''pero jamás me rendiré, te haré pagar todo lo que has hecho'' grito Gohan aumentando su ki causando un terremoto en todo el sistema solar pero Super Buu no parecía muy impresionado ''(risas) que sucede Gohan? tu fuerza ha disminuido bastante, no decía que me borrarías? eres un inútil'' grito este haciendo lo mismo que Gohan pero la fuerza de Super Buu era muy superior a la suya ''vamos'' grito el y ambos desaparecieron al instante volvieron a aparecer en las alturas chocando sus puños enfrentándose en una batalla devastadora donde la mayor parte de los golpes se llevo Gohan ''vamos Gohan, se que puedes mas'' se burlaba Super Buu mientras Gohan trataba de atinarle un golpe, pero la velocidad de el era demasiado para un cansado Gohan ''demonios no puedo golpearlo'' grito Gohan al momento de recibir un fuerte golpe ''aaarrrggg'' se quejo el ''eres un inútil, te haré pagar el mal rato que me hiciste pasar'' e inmediatamente recibió una fuerte combinación de golpes y patadas (al puro estilo DBZ) mientras que Gohan no podía hacer nada para defenderse estrellándolo contra una montaña.

Mientras tanto en el planeta supremo Goku se encontraba viendo realmente nervioso la pelea de su hijo ''vamos Gohan, no te rindas, el universo depende de ti'' grito el aumentando su ki ''Majin Buu es invencible, ya no se que podemos hacer'' exclamo el supremo Kaiosama ''antepasado que no hay algo que podamos hacer'' pregunto este pero el anciano Kaiosama solo negó con la cabeza ''si el muchacho no puede con el, ya nadie podrá, el universo estará perdido'' finalizo el dejando en estado de shock a todos los presentes ''demonios, Gohan no mueras, yo se que tu puedes, eres el único que puede vencerlo'' exclamo Goku con inmensa preocupación.

Universo Fairy Tail.

Natsu y Happy se encontraban viajando en tren, mientras Happy reía por el sufrimiento de su amigo ''Happy moriré'' exclamo el a duras penas como el oficial a bordo se acerco a ellos ''ehh..emmm...el se encuentra bien?'' pregunto este como Happy asintió con la cabeza ''aye sir, solo se marea con facilidad, de hecho demasiada facilidad, no es así Natsu?'' dijo el pequeño gato azul mirando a Natsu que se encontraba en el piso ''Happy ya hemos llegado, debemos ba..(vomito), moriré'' exclamo cómica mente Natsu. Finalmente el tren se había detenido ''Natsu, levántate hemos llegado a la ciudad de Hargeon, levántate levántate'' decía Happy tratando de levantar a Natsu pero ninguna señal de vida, hasta que pudo ponerse de pie Happy se acerco a la puerta de salida ''si la informacion que nos dieron es correcta, Salamander debe estar en esta ciudad'' exclamo el pequeño gato azul ''de...dejame descansar un poco'' le replico Natsu tratando de tomar un poco de aire ''vamos Natsu no perdamos tiempo...oh?'' Happy miro como el tren de nuevo se puso en marcha y vio a Natsu asomandose por la ventana llorando cómica mente ''Salvameee'' gritoba el mientras Happy lo veía marcharse ''se fue'' murmuro el.

Mientras una joven chica de cabellos rubios se encontraba un poco molesta en una tienda de magia ''EEHHH?, que solo hay una tienda de magia en toda la cuidad?'' grito ella tratando e procesar todo lo que había oído ''así es, ni siquiera la décima parte de la población puede usar magia, aquí nos especializamos en vender objetos mágicos a los viajeros'' le respondió el dueño del local quitando varios objetos y mostrandoselos a la joven pero a ella parecía no importarle ''lo que busco son poderosas puertas del portal'' dijo ella mirando una llave color plata, inmediatamente sus ojos brillaron ''esa es una llave mágica, la quiero'' grito ella ''esa no es para nada poderosa'' le respondió el dueño del local ''no me importa, cuanto cuesta?''. ''veinte mil joyas'' la chica quedo petrificada al escuchar el precio así que tuvo una idea, se sentó en el mostrador y actuó un poco sexy ''dime cuanto cuesta realmente''.

La misma joven caminaba por las calles realmente molesta ''tch...solo me descontó mil joyas, mi atractivo solo vale mil joyas, eso esta mal, muy mal'' se quejaba ella cuando de lejos vio a un grupo de chicas reunidas.

''No puede ser, dicen que el esta aquí'' grito una llena de emoción.

''Así es el famoso mago, Salamander sama'' finalizo otra.

''Salamander esta en esta ciudad? el mago que puede usar magia de fuego?, debo verlo'' exclamo la joven llena de felicidad corriendo hacia el grupo. Mientras Natsu y Happy se encontraban caminando y Happy trataba de calmar a un molesto Natsu ''no puedo creer hiciera dos viajes en ese maldito tren'' exclamo Natsu realmente molesto ''aye, te llevas mal con los medios de transporte Natsu'' le respondió Happy caminando junto a el ''oye Happy, esos sujetos de seguro se referían a Igneel cuando nos hablaron de ese Salamander'' exclamo Natsu frotándose el abdomen ''aye, es el único que se me ocurre, no se quien mas podría ser, dudo que un dragón de fuego sea alguien mas que el'' le respondió Happy cuando de pronto vieron una multitud llena de mujeres, ''Salamander, eres genial...grandioso...hazme tuya'' gritaban todas ellas Natsu y Happy se miraron entre ellos y ambos gritaron al unísono ''Salamander!'' y ambos corrieron hacia ese grupo, mientras que la joven de cabellos rubios se encontraba en lo que parecía ser algún hechizo _''que me sucede, por que estoy así?, ser por que es un mago muy famoso?''_ pensaba ella acercándose a Salamander hasta que Natsu hizo acto de presencia ''Igneel soy yo, Natsu'' pero el quedo decepcionado al ver que esa persona no era la que el buscaba ''quien eres tu?'' pregunto el al mismo tiempo que el hechizo que tenía la chica rubia de rompio.

''Te sorprenderías si te digo que soy el gran Salamander?'' exclamo este pero Natsu ya se había marchado junto con Happy, y las chicas furiosas saltaron por el y le dieron una paliza ''pero que les pasa'' dijo un Natsu tirado en el suelo viendo como Salamander se alejaba volando en una especie de fuego morado ''quien demonios era ese tipo?'' pregunto el, ''que perdedor, pero gracias'' dijo la chica.

Universo DBZ.

''KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAAAA'' Gohan lanzo la poderosa onda hacia Super Buu quien solo se burlaba de el ''patético'' exclamo el dando un golpe al super ataque y al instante se produjo una explosión tan inmensa que era visible incluso desde el espacio, esta explosión causo un gran terremoto y que la tierra bajo ellos se comenzara a destruir, la explosión se había disipado y se podía ver a Super Buu descendiendo lentamente ''que sucede Gohan?, que pasa con todo ese poder que tenía? o soy demasiado fuerte?'' se burlaba Buu mientras que Gohan se quedaba sin fuerzas a gran velocidad, Gohan miraba a Super Buu bastante herido desde el fondo de un cráter, poniéndose de pie a duras penas, sus ropas se encontraban destrozadas ''demonios es demasiado fuerte, ya no tengo fuerzas, ya no puedo mas'' decía el como Super Buu apareció frente a el ''es hora de jugar'' murmuro el dándole varios golpes a la cara de Gohan haciéndolo escupir gran cantidad de sangre ''aarrrgg'' luego empezó con una fuerte de combinación no dejándole tiempo de tomar un poco de aire la visión de Gohan ya se hacía bastante borrosa le costaba bastante seguir conciénte, pero Super Buu siguio castigándolo sin compasión alguna, lo agarro de la pierna y lo lanzo hacia el cielo ''este sera tu fin'' grito este llevando sus dos manos hacia atrás ''KAMEHAME HAAAA'' grito y lanzo el poderoso super ataque hacia Gohan quien en el último momento pudo esquivarlo, el super ataque salio del planeta y a velocidad luz llego a otro sistema planetario destruyéndolo y dejándolo en polvo, la explosión fui vista desde la tierra.

Goku se encontraba furioso viendo como Super Buu no mostraba ningún interes por la vida ''ese maldito Majin Buu'' exclamo el

''Destruyo un sistema planetario lleno de vida, Majin Buu es un demonio, vamos Gohan solo tu puedes pararlo'' exclamo el supremo Kaiosama.

''Que es lo que pasara supremo Kaiosama'' pregunto Kibito.

''No lo se'' respondió el anciano Kaiosama.

''Demonios, que no hay algo que podamos hacer?'' grito un Goku hundido en la frustración, mientras veía como su hijo sufría a manos de Super Buu ''ese maldito Majin Buu, me las pagara'' exclamo el.

Mientras tanto en el otro mundo, en el castillo de Enmadaiosama(perdón si escribí mal) todos los presentes se encontraban mirando a travéz del televisor la paliza a Gohan.

''Ese es el hijo de Goku, no cabe duda, es un joven muy valiente por enfrentarse a Majin Buu el solo'' exclamo el guardián gigante.

''Si pero, parece que lastimosamente no durara mucho tiempo'' comento Uranai Baba (de nuevo perdón si escribí mal).

''Por suerte, a he planeado por si una situación como esta se presentaba'' dijo Enma ''puedes pasar'' dijo el y desde la entrada principal apareció Vegeta ''ya es la hora Enma?'' pregunto el en un tono molesto.

''Así es, lo que temía esta sucediendo, la última esperanza del universo recae en ti'' le dijo Enma sama en un tono de preocupación. Vegeta miraba la pantalla preparándose para su enfrentamiento_ ''maldito gordo inútil, te haré pagar por todo''_ pensó el.

Gohan voló contra Super Buu propinándole un fuerte golpe pero este pareció no afectarle en nada a el ''demonios'' grito ''HAAAA'' lanzo varias ráfagas de energía pero Super Buu las esquivo todas y lanzo lo mismo hacia Gohan, pero el no pudo esquivar ninguna y fue herido de gravedad mientras caía hacia el suelo, ''(jadeando) rayos, ya no pedo continuar''.

Planeta supremo.

Goku se encontrana furioso entonces el anciano Kaiosama lo llamo, ''oye Goku, ya no hay otra opción, debes ir a ayudar a Gohan'' exclamo este dejando a todos muy sorprendidos ''pero supremo Kaiosama, yo ya estoy muerto y no puedo volver'' dijo Goku con frustración ''no te preocpes, yo te daré mi vida'' dijo el Kaiosama dejando en shock a todos ''pero usted no puede hacer eso, es un ser supremo'' grito Kibito

''Silencio, este no es momento para charlar, debemos vencer a Majin Buu, pero tienes idea de como hacerlo?'' pregunto el anciano y Goku negó con la cabeza ''pues ponte estos'' volvio a mencionar el anciano ''esos aretes son el mayor tesoro de nosotros los dioses, veamos muchacho quitate un lado'' el supremo Kaiosama Shin y su ayudante Kibito se quitaron cada uno un lado y al instante se fusionaron en un solo ser mas poderoso. ''Que fue eso?'' pregunto Goku ''esa fusión no necesita de la danza ademas es mucho mas poderosa pero se quedaran fusionados para siempre'' esto dejo helado a Kaioshin ''bueno, eso no importa es la última oportunidad que tenemos'' exclamo Goku ''esta bien me despido'' dijo el anciano cayendo al piso, había muerto y Goku recupero la vida ''le juro, que su preciosa vida no sera desperdiciada'' dijo Goku y al instante el anciano se levanto con una aurora en la cabeza ''ya vete de una vez, piensas desperdiciar mi preciosa vida?'' grito y Goku cómica mente se marcho al campo de batalla con los aretes.

Gohan se encontraba en el suelo en estado de agonía ''aarrgg...aahhh...maldición, ya no puedo mas'' Gohan a duras penas, mientras que Super Buu estirando su brazo y en la palma apareció una bola de energía que cada vez se hacía mas grande ''este sera el fin del planeta tierra (risas)'' Gohan que no se podía mover grito ''MALDICIOOON''.

Universo Fairy Tail.

Luego de una hora la chica invito a Natsu y Happy algo de comer, ellos comía como si ese fuera su último día ''por cierto, mi nombre el Lucy'' exclamo la chica, ''eres muy buena Lucy'' dijo Natsu con comida en la boca ''aye sir'' dijo Happy con lo mismo ''hahahahahaha de nada'' dijo Lucy pensando también ''ahí van mis últimas mil joyas de ahorro por mi atractivo'', Natsu Happy seguían comiendo mientras Lucy siguió hablando ''Salamander estaba usando un hechizo de encanto, que causa que todas se sientan atraído hacia esa persona, pero gracias a ti me pude liberar, así que esta es mi manera de decir gracias'' dijo Lucy a lo que Natsu y Happy con la boca llena solo se imitaron a asentir ''aunque no lo parezca yo también soy una maga'' exclamo una feliz Lucy, ''ooohhhh'' dijeron al unísono Happy y Natsu ''aunque todavía no me he unido a ningún gremio...oh...los gremios son lugares donde los magos se juntan para hacer diferentes tipos de trabajos, no puedes llamarte mago si no te haz unido a ningún gremio, hay tantos gremios en todo el mundo pero los mas populares son muy difíciles de entrar, ademas hay uno al que me gustaría entrar que esta lleno de magos asombrosos, quiero unirme pero no se como'' decía ella sumeregida en la felicidad mientras una gota de sudor caía por la nuca de Natsu y Happy ''oh lo siento todo esto de los gremios seguro no entiendes nada, pero realmente me uniré a ese gremio'' Natsu y Happy que ya habían terminado de comer empezaron a hablar ''oh, ya veo'' dijo Natsu, Happy rio un poco ''tu realmente hablas bastante'' finalizo Happy.

Lucy ahora comenzó la conversación ''ahora que recuerdo ustedes parecían buscar a alguien'' Happy que comenzó a comer de nuevo asintió ''aye, a Igneel'' dijo el pequeño gato azul ''había escuchado que Salamander había venido a esa ciudad, pero parece que ser una persona diferente'', ''aye, el no se parecía a salamander'' exclamo Happy ''ellos son dragones de fuego, así que pensé que sería Igneel'' dijo Natsu cruzándose de brazos ''pero que clase de persona se parece a un dragón de fuego?'' pregunto Lucy un poco incrúdula ''Igneel no es humano, el es un dragón de verdad'' Lucy puso una cara cómica imaginándose a un feroz dragón ''aye, es un verdadero dragón'' dijo Happy sonriendo entonces Lucy tomo la palabra ''y ustedes piensan que un dragón se pasearía por la ciudad?'' en ese momento Happy y Natsu pusieron una cara sumamente cómica y Lucy se tapo la cara.

Lucy finalmente se levanto ''en fin, tengo que irme, gracias por lo de hace rato'' exclamo Lucy pero al momento de darse vuelta vio a Natsu y Happy en el piso dándoles las gracias ''apreciamos toda tu amabilidad'' dijeron ambos al unísono ''ya dejen de avergonzarme, solo les devolví el favor por salvarme hace rato'' Natsu y Happy se miraron un poco confundidos ''pero no intentamos salvarte'' dijo Natsu y una gota e sudor cayo por Lucy.

Universo DBZ.

''Maldición'' grito Gohan como Super Buu se preparo para lanzar la gran bola de energía, pero una gran onda de energía lo desvió hacia el espacio causando una explosión tan grande que dejo a todos ciegos por unos momentos, Gohan no podía ver nada ''que esta pasando?'' dijo el y de pronto una voz lo calmo ''Gohan, tranquilo te llevare con dende a que te cure(recuerden que Dende sigue en la tierra con Mister Satan), ''pa..papá eres tu?'' pregunto Gohan en un estado de agonía ''tranquilo hijo, vamos'' exclamo Goku alzando a su hijo e inmediatamente hizo la teletrasnportación hacia la ubicación de Dende.

Goku y Gohan aparecieron frente a Dende ''Gohan y... Goku? se supone que usted ya volvió al otro mundo'', Goku asintió con la cabeza y con una pequeña sonrisa dijo ''así es pero el supremo Kaiosama me dio su vida para que venga aquí a ayudar a Gohan'' luego el frunció el ceño ''Dende no hay tiempo tienes que curar a Gohan, sin el no podremos destruir a Majin Buu'' grito Goku, Dende asintió e inmediatamente empezó a curar, ''oye pero que es lo que sucede, por que las personas desaparecieron?'' pregunto mister Satan ''oh, estas aquí'' dijo Goku ''lo que pasa es que Majin Buu los mato a todos, es demasiado poderoso'' Mister Satan quedo con la boca abierta recordando que el Majin BUU gordo le caía muy bien. De pronto Super Buu apareció cerca de ellos ''huhuhu así que aquí estaban?, no importa lo que hagan, jamas podrán vencerme'' grito un muy confiado Super Buu.

''Dende aún no?'' grito Goku con inmenso nerviosismo.

''Aun falta un poco'' le respondió Dende.

''Rayos, lo distraeré todo lo que pueda, tu encárgate de curarlo'' Goku voló hasta la altura de Super Buu ''ohh, a ti te recuerdo'' le dijo Super Buu ''ah, eso esta bien, te detendré maldito'' grito Goku ''HAAAAA'' pego un grito potente, su cabello se erizo poniéndose de punta rodeándose de una potente aura dorada como sus ojos cambiaron a un verde turquesa y pelo color oro ''ya lo habías visto, este es el super saiyayin fase uno'' dijo Goku con una pequeña sonrisa luego pego otro grito, esta vez el planeta empezó a temblar como rayos se podían ver en los cielos y un poderoso terremoto se llevaba a cabo, su pelo se erizo y entono mas y estaba rodeado por un aura llena de pequeños rayos ''este es el super saiyayin fase dos'',Super Buu solo observaba sonriendo todo esto, ''HAAAAAAAAAAAAA'' Goku lanzo un grito al cielo, al instante se produjo un terremoto sobre toda la galaxia (lo siento, pero me gusta exagerar XD) ese tremendo ki llego incluso hasta el planeta supremo, los mares de la tierra retrocedía a tan inmenso poder, el aura de Goku se hizo miles de veces mas potente, brillante intimidánte con varios relámpagos alrededor de ella ''HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA'' siguió gritando esta vez sus cejas desaparecieron y le empezó a crecer el pelo hasta llegar al nivel de la rodilla, finalmente pego un último grito y la transformación fue completa ''este es el super saiyayin fase tres'', ''ya lo se, ya lo había visto'' exclamo Super Buu empezando a lanzar ráfagas de energía hacia Goku quien a duras penas pudo esquivarlos ''es muy fuerte'' exclamo Goku y Super Buu apareció frente a el dándole una tremenda combinación de golpes y patadas ''vamos, eso es todo lo que tienes?'' se burlaba super Buu mientras Goku hacía todo lo posible por defenderse.

Mientras tanto en el planeta supremo los dos supremos Kaiosamas miraban nerviosamente la pelea ''resiste Goku, tu puedes, debes fusionarte con Gohan, es la única oportunidad de ganar'' grito el anciano ''honorable antepasado, cree que Goku y Gohan lo derrotaran?'', ''a mi ni me preguntes'' grito el anciano. Mientras Dende curaba a Gohan este ya pudo abrir los ojos ''Dende?'' dijo el, ''Gohan apúrate, el señor Goku esta luchando solo contra Majin Buu, necesita ayuda'' Gohan quedo impresionado por la valentía de su padre y fue volando a donde se encontraban luchando y vio como Super Buu dominaba a Goku no dándole ninguna oportunidad de respiro ''papaaaaaa'' grito el dándole un codazo a Super Buu haciéndolo estrella contra las montañas ''estas bien papá?'' Goku asintió volviendo a su forma normal ''si, pero el es demasiado fuerte'' Gohan asintió y Super Buu volvio con ellos, Goku levito por si solo ''hijo tenemos que hacerlo juntos, o sino no ganaremos'' Gohan asintió poniéndose en posición de pelea al igual que Goku paso al estado de super saiyayin uno ''prepárate'' grito Goku, Gohan asintió y super Buu volo hacia ellos.

Mientras muy lejos de ese lugar apareció Uranai baba con Vegeta ''lo siento, esto es lo mas lejos que podemos llegar'' dijo ella vegeta se limito a asentir y ella desapareció, Vegeta miro en dirección a la batalla ''ese es el Ki de Majin Buu es enorme, también siento el ki de Gohan parece que se recupero, pero de quien es ese otro ki, bueno eso no importa tengo que acabar con ese maldito chicle rosa''.

Goku y Gohan trataban de aterrizar algunos golpes en super Buu pero era inútil ''apártate Gohan...KA ME HA ME HAAAA'' grito Goku lanzando la onda ''MASENKO HAAA'' grito Gohan y ambos ataques se combinaron y formaron uno solo ''acabalo'' grito GOKU el ataque choco de frente con super Buu ocasionando una explosión enorme ''lo derrotamos?'' pregunto Gohan ''demonios no, ni siquiera le hicimos daño'' dijo Goku furioso ''si esto sigue así nos quedaremos sin energía'' dijo Gohan ''no entiendo lo que sucede, se supone que la fusión tubo que terminar hace tiempo'' volvió a mencionar Goku entonces Super Buu empezó a reír ''(risas) eso se debe a que mi interior es algo parecido a otra dimensión, se podría decir que dentro mío solo ha pasado cinco minutos'' exclamo el riendo dejando helados a Goku y Gohan, hasta que Goku empezó a reír ''al fin lo entiendo, eso quiere decir que ellos siguen vivos, usare mi última carta'' exclamo Goku dejando mostrar dos aretes, ''al fin lo usaran'' exclamo el anciano Kaiosama, ``Gohan ponte lo en tu oreja izquierda'' dijo el sonriendo ''nos fusionaremos y así acabaremos con Majin Buu de una vez'' volvió a mencionar el mientas Super Buu reía, el lo lanzo a Gohan pero en el camino del arcillo apareció Super Buu agarrándolo ''de verdad piensan que les permitiré fusionarse?'' rompiéndolo dejando shockeados a Goku, Gohan, a todo el otro mundo y a los supremos Kaiosamas ''no puede seeeeeer, todo se ha perdido'' grito el anciano dejando en blanco a Kaioshin. ''maldición, maldición'' grito Goku ''papá, ya no importa nada, pelearemos hasta el final'' exclamo Gohan, Goku empezó a sonreír ''tienes razón hijo, pelearemos hasta el final defendiendo nuestro amado planeta, moriremos peleando'' grito Goku pasando al estado super saiyayin fase dos, pero jamás podría creer el ki que sintió en ese momento ''ese ki es de...no puede ser ven Gohan, aún hay oportunidad'' dijo Goku agarrando a Gohan y haciendo la teletransportación.

Universo Fairy Tail.

Lucy se encontraba feliz viendo una revista ''oohhh, Mirajane de Fairy Tail esta haciendo sus fotos para la revista, es muy linda'' decía Lucy acostada en el banco luego se sentó correctamente ''como podre unirme a Fairy Tail, tendré que ser poderosa? me harán pasar por pruebas?'' murmuraba en voz baja ella luego miro al cielo y empezó a sonreír ''Lucy, la maga de Fairy Tail, que bien suena jijiji'' luego en ese mismo momento una figura salio de los arbustos tras ellas ''así que quieres unirte a Fairy Tail?'' pregunto esa persona era Salamander ''Sa...Salamander'' dijo una Lucy sorprendida ''te he estado buscando, me gustaría que vengas a la fiesta que haré'' decía Salamander pero Lucy no confiaba en el ''tu encantamiento no volverá a funcionar conmigo, ya se como funciona'' entonces Salamander empezó a reír ''huhuhu lo sabía, eres una maga, es por eso que quiero que vengas a mi fiesta'' pero Lucy se dio media vuelta y se marcho ''dijiste que querías entrar a Fairy Tail, pues estas hablando con Salamander de Fairy Tail, puedo hablar con el maestro por ti'' exclamo este como Lucy volvió y fue muy linda con el ''oohhh Salamander sama, harías eso por mi'' una gota de sudor cayo por la nuca de Salamander ''realmente seré aceptada en Fairy Tail?'' pregunto una ilusionada Lucy ''pero no digas nada de mi hechizo de acuerdo'' exclamo Salamander marchándose en una nube de fuego morado ''biieeeeen, podre unirme a Fairy Tail, y solo tengo que fingir ser linda con ese idiota fufufufu'' saltaba Lucy con total felicidad.

Universo DBZ.

''De quien sera ese Ki que esta con Gohan'' dijo el y al instante aparecieron Goku y Gohan frente a ellos ''Kakarotto?'' dijo un muy sorprendido Vegeta ''lo sabía era el ki de Vegeta'' exclamo Goku, ''Vegeta?, pero no se suponía que?'' decía Gohan en un estado de confusión ''Vegeta no hay tiempo, solo tendremos una oportunidad y debemos aprovecharla'' exclamo Goku ''a que te refieres Kakarotto?'' dijo Vegeta con su típico tono molesto ''Gohan distraerá a Majin Buu mientras tu y yo hacemos la fusión'' Gohan asintió ante esta idea ''que estupenda idea papá'' pero Vegeta al instante grito ''no seas estúpido insecto, crees que me fusionare contigo?, no me hagas reír'' exclamo este como Goku se palmeo la cara ''yo acabare con ese maldito Majin Buu, así que no estorben'' grito Vegeta, pero Goku se puso frente a el tratando que comprendiera ''Vegeta este no es el mismo Majin Buu con el que peleaste, es miles de veces mas fuerte, que no puedes sentir su ki?'' pero Vegeta aparto a Goku ''no me importa Kakarotto, ademas no te soporto me ocultaste tus verdaderos poderes en nuestra pelea, eres un maldito'' Goku solo bajo la mirada ''crees que no vi todo del otro mundo?, tus poderes como super saiyayin tres pudieron haberme eliminado al instante, no te soporto por ocultármelos'' Goku suspiro un poco tratando que Vegeta entendiera ''tienes que entender Vegeta, no lo podía hacer, por que así mi estadía hubiera terminado y...'' pero Vegeta no lo dejo terminar ''ya cállate Kakarotto'' luego miro a Gohan frunciendo el ceño ''tu maldito inútil, por que no exterminaste a Majin Buu cuando tuviste la oportunidad? eres un necio, si lo hubieras hecho esto no pasaría'' Gohan solo bajo la mirada pero su padre lo defendió ''vamos Vegeta no seas tan malo, el estuvo peleando bastante duro, y pudo aguantar contra Majin Buu todo este tiempo sin ayuda'' Gohan se sintió un poco mejor pero no duro tanto al instante se puso en posición de combate ''demonios Majin Buu ya esta aquí'' Goku y Vegeta rápidamente cambieron a posición de combate ''por favor Vegeta, pelea con nosotros'' pero Vegeta hizo caso omiso a todo ''HAAAAA'' grito el empezando la transformación a super saiyayin fase uno.

Majin Buu ya había llegado al lugar y se preparo al igual que los tres guerreros frente a el ''jamas escaparan de su muerte'' rió Super Buu como Vegeta voló hacia el tratando de aterrizar algún golpe pero era inútil ''te matare inútil, eres muy débil'' le grito Super Buu causando la ira de Vegeta.

''Vamos Gohan, Majin Buu podría matar a Vegeta, debemos ayudarlo'' y ambos se rodearon de una potente aura Goku de la típica aura eléctrica del super saiyayin fase dos y Gohan de una poderosa aura celeste.

Super Buu estaba dando una paliza a Vegeta, ''hahahaha eres inútil'' grito super Buu.

''Maldito insecto'' exclamo Vegeta, pero llegaron Goku y Gohan a salvarlo, Goku le dio una patada con algunos golpes luego Gohan se lo llevo lejos a luchar enfrentándose ambos en una feroz batalla.

''Vegeta por favor si no quieres hacer la fusión, por lo menos peleemos juntos, solo por esta vez'' le rogó Goku pues no podía dejar a su hijo solo peleando contra Super Buu por mucho tiempo ''Vegeta, Gohan no podrá por mucho tiempo.

''No me importa'' grito Vegeta alejando a Goku de su lado, pero Goku volvió de nuevo ''Vegeta de los tres depende el futuro del universo, jamás lo vencerás solo'' pero Vegeta lo volvió a empujar bastante molesto ''ya déjame insecto'' finalmente Goku exploto en ira y agarro a Vegeta de la ropa ''ya basta maldito estúpido, por que siempre tienes que ser así, ya me tienes harto, por que no quieres entender que tenemos que luchar juntos y ademas que tiene eso de malo?, por una única vez deja ese estúpido orgullo tuyo de lado''.

Por primera vez Vegeta miraba de frente a Goku, se encontraba inmensamente sorprendido por la reacción que este tubo, ''solo necesitamos que nos ayudes, que tan malo es eso, Milk, Bulma, Trunks, Goten, nuestros hijos, esposas y amigos todos murieron por culpa de ese maldito, abre de una estúpida vez tus ojos vegeta, ya no hay lugar para el orgullo si quieres ver de nuevo a tu familia pelea a nuestro lado'' finalizo Goku mientras Vegeta bajaba la mirada, mientras tanto en el otro mundo todos estaban con la boca hasta el piso del asombro lo mismo en el planeta supremo, Vegeta volvió a mirar a Goku y avanzo un poco hacia el frente mirándolo a los ojos ''lo siento mucho Kakaroto, en verdad lo siento'' en ese momento todos los que observaban del otro mundo dejaron caer la boca hasta el suelo incluso Freezer, Cell y todos los que estaban en el infierno hicieron lo mismo ''no me esperaba eso'' dijo Freezer ''yo tampoco'' continuo Cell.

Vegeta seguía conversando con Goku, 'Kakarotto crees que si derrotamos a Majin Buu, Trunks y Bulma volverán a la vida?'' pregunto Vegeta de manera sincera.

''Así es, tu también Vegeta, te traeremos de nuevo para que los puedas ver'' Vegeta solo aparto la mirada y murmuro en voz baja ''Gracias Kakarotto'' esto dejo bastante sorprendido a Goku pero decidió no decir nada ''Kakarotto cuando esto termine, iremos a pelear al planeta supremo'' dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa desafiante ''eso ni lo dudes'' le respondió Goku.

''Que van a pelear aquí?'' grito Kaioshin un poco asustado ''por que estas tan preocupado muchacho'' le pregunto el anciano ''honorable ante pasado usted no lo entiende, esos dos dejaran en polvo este planeta junto con la galaxia'' el anciano Kaiosama se sorprendió bastante al escuchar eso.

Gohan logro conectar varios golpes a Super Buu haciéndolo retroceder un poco ''lograste darme algunos golpes, pero no te confíes'' exclamo este cargando contra Gohan, pero fue interceptado por un fuerte golpe a la cara por parte de Vegeta y una tremenda patada de Goku ''perdón por hacerte esperar Gohan, ahora si lo venceremos, verdad Vegeta?'' exclamo Goku, ''como sea'' finalizo Vegeta ambos se pusieron al lado de Gohan dejando a este en el medio mirando a Super Buu ''tu fin ha llegado Majin Buu'' grito Gohan ''estas acabado maldito'' se unió Goku, vegeta solo gruño un poco ''no me hagan reír, les mostrare todo mi poder HAAAAAAAAAAAAA'' grito Super Buu expulsando una infinita cantidad de energía.

Goku, Gohan y Vegeta se pusieron lado a lado ''ahora nosotros'' grito Goku ''HAAAAAAAAAAA'' gritaron los tres al unísono ''Goku paso al super saiyayin fase tres, Vegeta al fase dos y Gohan quitaba todo su poder en el estado místico.

''HAAAAAAAAAAA'' gritaban los cuatro provocando que todos los planetas sufrieran terremotos y empiecen a destruirse, el ki de los cuatro alcanzo proporciones universales, incluso el planeta supremo era azotado por vientos huracanados se podían ver relámpagos que se producían en el espacio exterior, incluso el nacimiento de agujeros negros ''antepasado que es lo que ocurre, todo el universo esta siendo afectado por todo el poder que ellos están liberando, incluso en los confines esta habiendo destrucción, que es lo que sucede?'' se estremecía Kaioshin ''es el fin'' dijo el anciano dejando atónito al Kaioshin ''el poder de los cuatro es tan grande que esta chocando contra todo el universo entero'' exclamo un exaltado anciano ''a que se refiere'' pregunto Kaioshin un poco asustado ''a lo que me refiero es que el ki de los cuatro, es tan enorme que ya no cabe en todo el universo, su ki ha superado el tamaño del universo (por favor perdonen si exagere demasiado)''.

Mientras tanto los cuatro seguían aumentando su ki superando todos los límites que pudieran existir ''este sera el ataque final'' dijeron los cuatro al unísono preparando cada uno su ataque final, Majin Buu lanzo una esfera de energía gigantesca ''KA..ME..HA..ME..HAAAAA'' gritaron Goku y Gohan al unísono ''RESPLANDOR FINAL'' grito Vegeta, la liberación de los ataques provoco relámpagos en el espacio, pero al momento en que iban a chocar contra el otro fueron absorbidos por una especie de portal ''que es eso?'' grito Gohan, ''que sucede'' le siguió Goku, ''demonios ya lo teníamos'' grito un furioso Vegeta, pero de pronto todos fueron absorbidos por el portal incluyendo a Majin Buu.

''Que ha sucedido?'' pregunto un sorprendido Kaioshin, ''pues liberaron tanta energía que crearon un agujero de gusano, no sabemos donde estarán'' finalizo el anciano Kaiosama, ''así que de momento estamos salvados'' dijo el anciano sentándose mirando por su bola de cristal. Mientras los cuatro que fueron absorbidos eran transportados a gran velocidad por una especie de tunes espacial ''aaaahhhh'' gritaban de dolor todos Super Buu abrió los ojos y pudo ver a todos cerca de el ''los matare a todos'' grito lanzando ráfagas de energía pero Vegeta también hizo lo mismo y las desvió, luego todos vieron como Gohan desaparecía por un portal ''papaaaaa'' grito el, ''no Gohaaaan'' grito Goku y fue tragado por otro portal ''demonios noo'' grito Vegeta al ser tragado por otro portal, ''malditos salgan de donde estén'' grito super Buu y al completarse un minuto también fue absorbido por un portal''

Gohan abrió los ojos y al final de ese turbulento tunes vio mucha luz y lo atravesó y al volver a abrir los ojos se encontró cayendo con innumerables heridas graves y sin fuerzas hacia la ciudad ''que...es...esto...la tierra?'' murmuro el viendo el día soleado y una ciudad hermosa bajo el, e hizo todo lo posible para no caer en ella y se dirigió hacia el mar ''por favor cuerpo, resiste este último impacto'' murmuro el estrellándose con inmensa fuerza contra las aguas levantando olas de varios metros de alto.

Universo de Fairy Tail

Era media noche y Natsu caminaba junto con Happy, luego Happy vio un barco en el mar ''aye, ahora que recuerdo ese salamander dará una fiesta'' al instante Natsu se sintió mareado ''de solo verlo estoy mareado'' exclamo Natsu a punto de vomitar, ''deja de marearte Natsu'' le dijo Happy ''mira, mira es el barco de Salamander sama como me gustaría esta ahí'' dijo una joven que conversaba con su amiga ''Salamander?'' pregunto la otra ''así es, el famoso mago, ademas me han dicho es uno de los magos de Fairy Tail'' dijo esta llamando la atención de Natsu y Happy ''Fairy Tail?'' murmuro Natsu con un poco de enojo.

Lucy se encontraba feliz en el barco recibiendo muy elegante algunos halagos de parte de los invitados, hasta que Salamander se acerco a ella ''quieres tomar algunas copas de vino?'' pregunto Salamander aunque Lucy un poco nerviosa solo negó con la cabeza, ''ya se prefieres beber con magia'' dijo Salamander elevando gotas de vino con su magia _''este tipo es in pesado_'' pensó Lucy para si misma ''solo abre tu hermosa boca y así las gotas de vino pasaran a tu interior ''Lucy no tubo mas opción que acceder ya que si quería ingresar a Fairy Tail debía soportar a Salamander, pero ella abrió por completo sus ojos y golpeo con la mano las gotas ''que es lo que quieres, esas gotas tienen somnífero no es así?'' dijo ella entonces Salamander empezó a reír y algunos hombres aparecieron y sujetaron Lucy ''así que te diste cuenta, eres astuta'' exclamo Salamander ''ohh, hace mucho que no nos divertíamos con una chica tan guapa'' dijo uno de esos hombres ''déjenme, que están haciendo'' grito una desesperada Lucy ''huhuhu bienvenida a nuestro barco de esclavos, quédate callada hasta que lleguemos a Bosco'' exclamo Salamander para impresión de Lucy ''BOSCO? y que pasa con FAIRY TAIL?'' grito Lucy hundida en la desesperación ''(risas) tu realmente pensaste que te llevaría a Feary Tail?, que idiota'' empezaron a reír todos mientras que Lucy furiosa y muy decepcionada grito mientras lloraba ''ASÍ SON LOS MAGOS DE FAIRY TAIL?'' luego Salamander se percato de las llaves mágicas que poseía Lucy y las arrojo al mar ''ustedes son la vergüenza de los magos'' en ese momento algo entro volando destrozando todo el lugar ''Natsu?'' grito Lucy sorprendida ''estas mareado?'' grito cómica mente ella como Natsu se tambaleaba del mareo.

Happy llego volando y agarro a Lucy elevándola y sacándola del barco ''espera tenemos que ayudar a Natsu'' grito ella ''no puedo cargar a los dos a la vez'' le comento Happy mientras volaban todos los hombre le disparaban tratando de derribarlos ''Lucy, la transformación termino'' exclamo Happy ''estúpido gato'' grito Lucy mientras que caían al mar ''_no puedo creer que Fairy Tail sea un mal gremio__'' _pensó Lucy buscando sus llaves en el fondo del mar ''ahí esta'' ella salio a la superficie e invoco a Acuario ''Acuario, haz que ellos se hundan'', ''tch'' se quejo acuario ''por que dice eso'' le reclamo Lucy, ella la miro y exclamo ''si vuelves a perder mi llave, te mato'' exclamo Acuario y provoco una tremenda ola que arrastro el barco hasta la costa. ''Happy debemos ayudar a Natsu'' grito Lucy entrando al barco buscándolo ''no te preocupes'' le respondió Happy, ''ella abrió una puerta y ahí encontró a Natsu, ella lo miro y su cuerpo no pudo dejar de temblar por un momento, ver a Natsu enojado la asusto bastante ''déjame ver tu cara'' exclamo Natsu mirando fijamente a Salamander ''yo soy Natsu de Fairy Tail y nunca vi tu cara antes'' grito el dándole un golpe y sacándolo fuera del barco, Lucy quedo muda por lo oído ''no te lo dije, Natsu es un mago, es un mago de Fairy Tail'' exclamo Happy, ''Natsu es un mago de Fairy Tail?'' dijo Lucy saliendo del barco mirando la batalla ''esa marca, Bora sama el es un verdadero mago de Fairy tail'' dijo uno de los hombre de Bora ''no digas mi nombre fuerte'' Natsu dejo ver su marca dejando muda a Lucy, ''Bora, ya recuerdo, el perteneció a un gremio llamado Titan Nose'' dijo Happy, mientras llamas rodearon el cuerpo de Natsu ''bastardo no te perdonare por usar nuestro nombre de esa manera'' grito Natsu ''cállate enano'' grito Bora lanzando una llamarada purpura hacia Natsu ''el fuego no hará efecto en Natsu'' dijo Happy ''que fuego mas malo es este'' exclamo el mientras comía el fuego, ''ya estoy lleno'' grito Natsu ''se ha comido el fuego'' gritaron los hombres de Bora, ''es la primera vez que veo algo así'' dijo una sorprendida Lucy.

''Bora Sama, ese cabello rosa, esa bufanda de escamas, el es el verdadero'' exclamo uno de los hombres de Bora ''Karyyu no Hokou'' grito Natsu lanzando una gran llamarada de fuego hacia todos ''es el verdadero Salamander'' termino Lucy ''como es capaz de comer fuego'', ''eso es magia antigua para matar dragones, Natsu es un Dragon Slayer, Igneel le enseño esa magia'' exclamo Happy ''por cierto, se esta pasando, ha destruido todo el puerto.

''QUE ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ'' Lucy miro y se dio cuenta que eran los guardias y al instante fue estirado por Natsu que comenzó a correr ''rayos salgamos de aquí'' exclamo Natsu estirando a Lucy ''por que yo también'' grito ella ''quieres unirte a Fairy Tail no es así'' le sonrió Natsu ''entonces ven conmigo'' grito el emocionado ''claro que si'' grito Lucy, al día siguiente se podía ver a Natsu, Happy y Lucy frente al gremio 'hemos llegado`, esto es Fairy Tail'' finalizo Natsu.

Fin del capítulo 1.

A/N : Espero que este capítulo les guste y esperen con ansias el siguiente.


	2. Chapter 2

Descargo de Responsabilidad : No soy dueño de Fairy Tail tampoco de Dragon Ball Z, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

capítulo 2 : Bienvenido a Fairy Tail.

Era un día soleado en Magnolia, todos los magos estaban en algunos trabajos y la gente feliz de que esos magos completaran sus peticiones los recompensaba con joyas que era la moneda de todo ese mundo, hasta que todos en el cielo vieron un extraño agujero abrirse mas y mas (como el de dbgt en la saga de súper numero 17) y de ese enorme agujero una figura cayo a gran velocidad.

''Que es eso?'' pregunto uno de los ciudadanos.

''No lo se, espero que no sea malo'' le contesto otro ciudadano cerca de el.

Mientras Gohan gravemente herido pudo abrir los ojos y bajo el, vio una muy hermosa ciudad, llena de vida ''que..es...esto...la tierra?'' se pregunto el recordando que su planeta se encontraba en la ruina por culpa de Majin Buu. ''No..debo caer en...la ciudad...podría lastimar a las personas'' murmuro el a duras penas, y usando lo único que le quedaba de fuerza logro desviarse, y se dirigió hacia el mar ''por..favor cuerpo...resiste este último impacto'' murmuro Gohan y finalmente se estrello contra el mar causando olas enormes ''_papá..ayúdame'' _fue lo único que pensó el antes de perder la conciencia.

Mientras tanto en el Gremio de magos Fairy Tail, todos como en ese lugar era costumbre se encontraban peleando, el maestro se encontraba sentado encima de una mesa mientras bebía un poco de alcohol ''aaahhhhh que bien se siente todo esto!'' exclamo el bebiendo aún mas, mientras Mirajane observaba felizmente como todos en el lugar se encontraban peleando, Elfman corrió hacia la pelea derribando a unos cuantos pero fue detenido por Cana que con sus cartas rodeo a Elfman, mientas que Loke un poco molesto se dirigió con un ataque hacia Wakaba quien contra-ataco con su magia de golpe de humo, también los demás miembros del gremio se encontraban peleando destrozando varias de las mesas.

''Si Natsu estuviera aquí, esto sería catastrófico'' exclamo Jett defendiendo a Levy junto con Droy, y finalmente Gray dio un salto sonriendo ''ya es hora, ACE TO MAKE FLECHAS'' grito el y con su magia produjo una gran cantidad de flechas de hielo y los arrojo hacia todos, Gray aterrizo y sonrió victoriosamente, Mirajane lo miro y sonrió ''bien hecho Gray, pero ponte algo de ropa'' Gray se miro y vio que estaba solo en ropa interior ''que de nuevo?'' dijo el, de pronto un gran estruendo se produjo ocasionando la curiosidad de todos en el Gremio, incluso la del maestro ''que fue eso?'' menciono Cana poniéndose de pie tras las flechas de Gray.

''Eso...parece que fue muy cerca'' dijo Gray y aunque sea raro ya estaba vestido.

''Maestro, creo que eso fue detrás del Gremio, o en el mar'' menciono Mirajane un poco preocupada, esperando que no sea nada malo, entonces todo el gremio fue a la parte trasera y al llegar vieron grades olas acercándose a ellos ''que es todo eso?'' grito una asustada Levi.

''Gray, hazte cargo'' grito el maestro, ''ICE TO MAKE MARTILLO'' grito Gray dando un golpe al centro de las olas y al instante las olas desaparecieron ''eso estuvo cerca'' exclamo Wakaba fumando, ''es extraño, por que se produjeron esas olas?'' pregunto Loke hasta que Mirajane logro divisar algo a la distancia ''maestro eso, se parece a una persona!'' exclamo sorprendida Mirajane ''QUE!?'' dijo sorprendido el maestro.

''Yo lo traeré, esperemos que siga con vida'' menciono Wakaba y envió su humo hasta figura persona levantándola del agua y allí todos pudieron ver que se trataba de una persona, Wakaba con su magia lo trajo y lo coloco en medio de todos ellos, todos quedaron petrificados al ver que esta persona era joven y se encontraba lleno de heridas graves al borde de la muerte ''pero que le ha pasado?'' pregunto una sorprendida Cana ''rápido maestro debemos curarlo, no podemos dejar que muera así'' grito Mirajane el maestro accedió y rápidamente todos ayudaron a llevarlo al gremio con mucho cuidado para no dañarlo mas de lo que estaba ''pero que demonios le sucedió a esta persona'' exclamo Gray.

Dentro del gremio a esa persona lo dejaron recostado en una cama en el interior del gremio, pero el maestro no estaba convencido del tratamiento de ese joven ''si el sigue así, morirá pronto, debemos llevarlo con Polyushka, solo ella puede sanarlo'' dijo el maestro, quien con ayuda de algunos miembros acercaron a Gohan y al maestro hasta una estación yendo rumbo al lugar donde se encontraba ella, luego de unas dos horas de viaje llegaron a la casa de esta, el maestro con su magia llevaba sobre el a Gohan ''Polyushka, estas aquí, quiero que por favor cures a este joven!'' grito el maestro y de un árbol que también era una casa salio una anciana ''si lo curo se marcharan rápido'' exclamo ella dejándolos pasar.

Makaron recostó al joven en una cama y Polyushka procedió con el tratamiento pero, parecía no tener el mas mínimo efecto ''pero que demonios le sucedió a este joven, sus heridas son tan graves que no pueden ser curadas, que le ha pasado?'' exclamo ella muy molesta ''no lo se, cuando lo encontramos ya estaba así'' de pronto ese joven empezó a murmurar cosas extrañas para los oídos de ambos ''Ma...Majin Buu...te detendré'' murmuraba el en voz baja. ''Majin Buu, que es eso?'' pregunto Polyushka ''Majin Buu...mataste a...todos, jamás...te perdonaré'' dijo el antes que de golpe abriera por completo los ojos y se levantara ''pero que...AAAAAHHHHH'' exclamo y luego grito de dolor por todas las heridas que el tenía en el cuerpo ''quédate quieto joven, estas muy herido'' dijo el maestro mirando a ese Joven ''como te llamas Joven?'' le pregunto el maestro ''yo, Son Gohan'' contesto Gohan antes de perder la conciencia ''en verdad esta gravemente herido, aunque no me agrade pasara la noche aquí'' dijo Polyushka Makarov asintió, pero el había decidido acompañarlo.

Polyushka toda la noche se encontraba al lado de Gohan mientras lo sanaba y el parecía tener una horrible pesadilla ''Nooo...maldito Majin Buu'' gritaba el hasta que luego de unas horas se había terminado ''parece que este chico se encuentra bien, pero quien o que es ese tal Majin Buu?, me pregunto si esto funcionara con el'' murmuro ella tocando con la palma de su mano la cabeza de Gohan y concentrándose, viendo todos los recuerdos de Gohan desde el momento que nació, a sus padres Goku y Milk la, la pelea con Raditz y muerte de Goku, el entrenamiento con Pikoro, la muerte de todos a mano de Nappa, como Goku acabo con Nappa, y Vegeta matándolo y viendo como el y Goku se cambiaron de lugar de la pelea, luego cuando Gohan llega a ayudar a su padre y viendo la transformación de Vegeta, la derrota de Vegeta, como krilin, Bulma y Gohan se dirigieron al planeta Namekusein, a Freezer junto a Zarbon y Dodoria, la alianza de Gohan y Krilin con Vegeta, el enfrentamiento contra las fuerzas especiales Gyniu, como Recome derroto a todos, luego Goku derrota a Recome y Burter, el cambio de cuerpo, Goku vuelve a su cuerpo, capitán Gyniu vs Vegeta, Goku curándose, al gran Dragón de los sueños Porunga (en latino) Freezer vs Vegeta, la transformación de Freezer, freezer traspasa a Krilin y la ira de Gohan, la llegada de Pikoro al campo de batalla, la siguiente transformación de Freezer, la caída de Pikoro, la forma final de Freezer y la impotencia de Vegeta, Goku vs Freezer la enorme Genkidama y Freezer matando a Krilin, la ira de Goku y el nacimiento del súper saiyayin, Gohan va a la nave y su decisión de morir junto a Freezer, Gohan vs Freezer y Goku surge de nuevo, el transporte de todos al planeta tierra excepto Freezer y Goku, Todos se enteran que Goku gano y la explosión del planeta.

En este punto Polyushka se encontraba sumamente agitada, tuvo que separarse de el ''pero que demonios significa todo esto?, que es un saiyayin?, donde demonios ocurrió todo esto? debo saberlo'' exclamo Polyushka y de nuevo continuo con los recuerdos, viendo la llegada de Mecha Freezer al la tierra y como un joven misterioso también se transforma en un super saiyayin y le llamo la atención que Vegeta estuviera con ellos tratando de ayudar, unas horas después llega Goku para alegría de todos y de inmediato se va a hablar con el joven, Goku y Pikoro informan sobre la llegada de los androides y la enfermedad de Goku, el entrenamiento de Goku, Pikoro y Gohan, luego de tres años la batalla con los androides Goku pierde, la llegada de Vegeta y su transformación en super saiyayin, Gohan lleva a su padre a casa y se entera de la derrota de todos con el nacimiento de un nuevo enemigo, Vegeta y Trunks entran en la habitación del tiempo con su salida dirigiéndose al campo de batalla, el entrenamiento de Goku y Gohan, Gohan alcanza el super saiyayin, el torneo en diez dias, Goku vs Cell en un combate feroz y Goku se rinde, Gohan pasa a pelear, Gohan vs Cell, Cell expulsa a los Cell Junior Numero 16 muere, la ira de Gohan super saiyayin fase 2, Gohan vs Cell junior, Gohan supera a Cell y este escupe a Numero 18, la última carta de Cell autodestrucción y el sacrificio de Goku, la batalla KAMEHAMEHA final, la victoria de Gohan. Y de nuevo Polyushka tuvo que apartarse para descansar un poco pues ver todo eso era demasiado para ella, ''estos no son magos, eso que llaman ki es muy similar a la magia pero a la vez totalmente diferente, creo que ya estoy cerca a lo que le sucedió Gohan (ella ya sabe del ki por todo lo que vio, también el nombre de cada uno de ellos).

Siete años han pasado, Gohan va a la Academia, el es el Gran Saiyaman, Goku volvera por un día, entrenamiento con Videl y Goten, el día del torneo y Goku vuelve a la tierra, Vegeta destruye la máquina de fuerza, comienza los combates de los adultos, victoria de Krilin, Pikoro vs Shin, la paliza de Videl, Gohan vs Kibito, la verdad detrás de todo el Supremo Kaiosama, Babidi y Majin BUU. _''Majin BUU''_ penso Polyushka, Pikoro y Krilin convirtiéndose en piedras, el asalto a la nave de Babidi, la vitoria de Vegeta y Goku con el enfrentamiento de Gohan y Dabura, nacimiento de Majin Vegeta, Goku vs Majin Vegeta, aparece Majin Buu, ''_con que ese es Majin BUU, se ve algo ridículo''_ pensó Polyushka pero fue silenciada cuando el destruyo a Dabura y derroto a Gohan sin ningún esfuerzo, la Espada Z y el entrenamiento en el mundo supremo (solo esta viendo los recuerdo de Gohan, no sabe del supre saiyayin fase 3 aún y demás cosas), Goku aparece en el mundo supremo y cuenta todo lo sucedido, se rompe la Espada Z aparece el supremo Kaiosama de hace 15 generaciones, el máximo poder de Gohan, Gohan vs Super Buu, Gohan domina a Super Buu, Super Buu absorve a Pikoro y Gotenks, Gohan esta en peligro y la aparición de Goku, el super saiyayin fase 3, esperanza perdida, aparece Vegeta y el enfrentamiento final Goku, Gohan y Vegeta vs Super Buu y finalmente son absorbidos por el portal y vio como Gohan llego a Magnolia.

Polyushka da un suspiro, ella se encontraba realmente agitada y un poco asustada, pues vio de que eran capaces los saiyayines y cuan grande es su poder ''por fin lo entiendo todo, así que este chico no es de Earthland, sino que viene de otra dimensión, no puedo creer todo lo que tuviste que pasar protegiendo tu mundo con toda tu alma y toda tu fuerza'' exclamo Polyushka mientras miraba a un dormido Gohan, ''también tu padre, ese Vegeta, los tres pelearon hasta el final contra ese demonio, lo siento por toda su perdida'' decía ella luego miro por la ventana esta vez con mas seriedad ''no puedo creer que seres con tanto poder existan, estos llamados saiyayines son demasiados poderosos, nadie en este mundo podría hacerles frente'' luego miro hacia el horizonte ''especialmente a ese Majin Buu, si ustedes tres no pudieron con el, nadie podrá'' murmuro ella mirándolo de nuevo, ''me pregunto si tu padre y ese tal Vegeta ya están aquí en algún lugar'' finalizo ella esperando al amanecer.

El sol se asomaba en el horizonte y Polyushka esperaba con mucha impaciencia que Gohan despertara hasta que vio señales de que iba a despertar ''huh?, don..donde estoy?'' murmuro el en voz baja ''estas en magnolia, en el reino de Fiore'' dijo ella tratando de ver la reacción de Gohan ''Magnolia?...donde es eso?'' pregunto el luego se dio cuenta de que estaba vendado de pies a cabeza, el miro por la ventana su lado y vio a una ciudad muy hermosa ''pero, que es este lugar?'' volvió a decir el, viendo que esa ciudad era muy diferente a todas que el conocía.

''Ya te lo he dicho, estas en Magnolia, en el reino de Fiore'' le contesto Polyushka, dejando a Gohan aun mas confundido, ''pero, yo nunca escuche hablar de este lugar'' volvió a mencionar Gohan ''ya lo se, Gohan'' exclamo Polyushka.

''Como es que sabes mi nombre?'' pregunto Gohan un poco preocupado y desconfiando un poco hacia Polyushka.

''Tu dime, de donde eres'' pregunto Polyushka, ''De la capital del oeste, en la montaña Paozu'' le contesto Gohan pero Polyushka frunció el ceño ''no me refiero a eso, dime lo que eres, saiyayin'' Gohan quedo muy sorprendido no se explicaba como esta persona sabía sobre los saiyayines ''como es que sabes sobre nosotros'' pregunto Gohan muy desconfiado.

''También se sobre Freezer y Cell'' Gohan quedo en estado de Shock ''como es que sepas sobre ellos?'' casi grito el pues le sorprendió bastante que una persona que no sean ellos sepa sobre Freezer, ''se mucho sobre ustedes, como que tu padre venció a Freezer y tu Gohan, venciste a Cell'' Gohan no sabía que decir esta extraña persona sabía todo sobre ellos, ''y también la dura pelea contra Majin Buu'', ''Sabes quien es Majin Buu?'' grito el un sumamente preocupado ''así es, dime que es lo último que recuerdas de esa pelea''.

''Primero dime quien eres!'' exclamo Gohan queriendo conocer la identidad de esa persona.

''Responde me y todas tus dudas desaparecerán'' le respondió Polyushka, ''Mi padre, Vegeta y yo estábamos peleando contra Majin Buu, de pronto una especie de portal no absor...'' sin darse cuenta Gohan iba entendiendo que había ocurrido, ''me parece que ya te has dado cuenta, la razón de por que este lugar es tan diferente al que tu conoces'' Gohan estaba sorprendido por lo que estaba escuchando ''la razón es por que eso que los absorbió era un portal, fueron absorbidos a otra dimensión, esta lugar no es la tierra es Earthland'' Gohan bajo la mirada pensando que jamas volvería a ver a todos ''y tu estas muy herido por la turbulencia del portal, tienes suerte que Makarov te haya traído'', ''quien es Makarov?'' pregunto Gohan hasta que cerca de ellos oyó una voz ''oye Polyushka, ya ha despertado Gohan?'' exclamo Makarov, ''ese es Makarov'' dijo Polyushka, Gohan lo miro y pregunto ''el sabe todo lo que tu sabes?'' interrogo Gohan a ella ''no sabe nada, yo solo lo supe por que con mi magia pude ver todos tus recuerdos''.

''Magia'' pregunto Gohan, ''así es, en nuestro mundo usamos magia'' Gohan iba a preguntar mas cosas pero Makarov entro a la habitación quedando sorprendido por ver despierto a Gohan ''es increíble, curaste muy bien a este chico, pensé que tardaría semanas en recuperarse'' exclamo Makarov ''de hecho, el se recupero rápido debido a su sangre'' Gohan miro a Polyushka pero ella le murmuro ''tranquilo no le diré que eres'' el se tranquilizo un poco, ''y de donde eres Gohan'' pregunto Makarov ''de la capital de oeste, Montaña Paozu'', Makarov un poco confundido volvió a preguntar ''y donde queda eso'' pero Polyushka intervino esta vez, ''es inútil que trates de entenderlo Makarov, el viene de una dimensión diferente, es decir, Gohan es de otro mundo, no es así'' ella miro a Gohan y este asintió un poco tímido ''de otro mundo?'' pregunto un intrigado Makarov ''así es, el junto a sus amigos estaban luchando contra un enemigo muy poderoso, luego apareció un portal y los trajo aquí''.

Makaron empezó a entender la razón de todas las heridas que Gohan poseía ''ese enemigo debió ser muy poderoso para dejarte en tan mal estado'' dijo el maestro ''así es, es muy poderoso, ni siquiera pudimos derrotarlo'' murmuro Gohan, Makarov hizo una sonrisa sincera mirando a Gohan, ''Gohan, quieres unirte a nuestro gremio?, Fairy Tail?'' pregunto Makarov, ''que es eso?'' respondió Gohan, Makarov quedo totalmente impresionado de eso ''parece que realmente eres de otra dimensión'' dijo el ''los gremios son lugares donde los magos hacen sus trabajos por joyas, que es la moneda de este mundo, ah yo soy el maestro de Fairy Tail'' Gohan poco a poco iba entendiendo todo, aunque aun estaba preocupado por su padre y Vegeta, sobre todo por el demonio Majin Buu quería conocer todo ese lugar, ver que son los gremios y especialmente a los magos ''pero señor Makarov, no tengo dinero para unirme al gremio, tampoco un lugar donde vivir'' pero el maestro solo empezó a reír ''no te preocupes, para ser miembro de Fairy Tail, no necesitas dinero, solo debes hacer trabajos para comprar lo que quieras!'' a Gohan le brillaban los ojos pues se sentía muy feliz de que lo hayan aceptado aunque el sea solo un desconocido ''lo dices en serio señor Makarov, muchas gracias, vayamos a conocer el gremio'' pero Polyushka lo le dio un leve golpe en la espalda causándole un poco de dolor ''como piensas irte así, aun no te has curado'' exclamo ella pero Gohan le sonrió de buena manera ''eso no es problema'' exclamo Gohan y de su cinturón quito un pequeño saco el cual contenía tres pequeñas semillas(la diferencia con la historia original es que a Goku le quedaban tres semillas y antes de que Gohan vaya a pelear con Buu se las dio, pero no tuvo tiempo de comerse algunas), ''el se comió una y al instante todas sus heridas y todo el dolor desaparecieron ''aaahhh, mucho mejor'', ''que es eso?'' preguntaron Makarov y Polyushka al mismo tiempo.

''Es la semilla del ermitaño, cuando te la comes recuperas toda tu fuerza al instante'' esta semilla llamo bastante la atención de Polyushka así que ella le pidió una a Gohan para estudiarla, ''muy bien nos vamos Señor Makarov?'' dijo Gohan saliendo de la casa Makarov lo seguía pero fue detenido por Polyushka ''Makarov, recuerda, nadie debe saber que Gohan es de otra dimensión, por cierto, no lo dejes ir el es mucho mas poderoso de lo que tu piensas!'' dijo Polyushka en un tono serio '' a que te refieres?' pregunto Makarov bastante curioso ''ya lo veras, ahora largo'' le respondió Polyushka cerrando la puerta ''ella siempre de mal humor'' dijo Makarov dirigiéndose hacia Gohan que al fin se había dado cuenta del mal estado de sus prendas ''no me había fijado que mis ropas estaban destruidas''(el estaba como cuando Goku había vencido a Freezer antes de la explosión del planeta), Makarov lo miro y sintió mucha simpatía por el ''no te preocupes, al regresar pasaremos por alguna tienda y te comprare algo de ropa!'' Gohan se encontraba muy feliz de que el maestro del gremio fuera tan amable ''gracias señor Makarov'' dijo el ''tranquilo, ahora vayamos, nos tomara unas horas desde la estación'' dijo el ,maestro pero Gohan se negó ''si volamos no sería mas rápido?'' pregunto Gohan llamando la atención del maestro ''vamos señor suba a mi mi espalda y así llegaremos mas rápido'' Makarov se subió a su espalda y Gohan salio volando a gran velocidad _''oh, no sabía que en el mundo de Gohan hubieran magos, así que el es un mago de viento, ya entiendo a lo que se refería Polyushka''_ pensó el, luego de media hora ya volaban sobre Magnolia ''Gohan bajemos ahí para buscarte algo de ropa'' exclamo Makarov y ambos descendieron, ''oh un mago de viento'' se podía escuchar la conversación de las personas alrededor ''es el maestro Makarov'' también se escuchaba ''elige Gohan'' exclamo Makarov, Gohan al instante vio un Dogui idéntico al que traía el pero este tenía algunas insignias que decía FIORE en ella ''ese Dogui esta bien'' dijo el comprándolo ''gracias señor Makarov'' agradeció Gohan y ambos llegaron frente a un lugar que tenía escrito Fairy Tail.

''Bienvenido a Fairy Tail Gohan'' dijo el maestro y al momento de entrar vio a todos peleando, ''Natsu acabemos con nuestra pelea'' exclamo Gray yendo junto a el en ropa interior ''los hombres pelean con sus puños'' grito Elfman, ''estas molestias me las pagaran'' dijo Loke dejando a sus chicas por un momento, Natsu y Gray arrojaron a Elfman que choco contra Mirajane ''lo ves es muy divertido'' dijo ella antes de desmayarse cómica mente ''Mirajaneeeee'' grito Luci luego Natsu arrojo a Gray cerca de Luci totalmente desnudo, ''señorita me daría su ropa interior?'' pregunto Gray y Luci lo golpeo ''ya es suficiente'' dijo Cana y cada uno de ellos se preparo para su ataque final, Luci uso como escudo a Happy ''esto no es divertido'' dijo ella ''aye'' grito Happy ''nada de aye'' volvió a decir ella hasta que el maestro los interrumpió ''pero que demonios están haciendo?, ya paren de una vez malditos idiotas'' grito este en su forma gigante ''oh maestro estas aquí?'' pregunto Mirajane luego también mirando a Gohan tras el ''oh, quien es el?'' murmuro Mirajane, todos cedieron sus ataques, ''(risas) son unos cobardes, yo he ganado'' grito Natsu y al instante fue aplastado por el maestro Makarov ''Na..Natsu!'' grito Lucy, el maestro giro y la vio ''uh, eres nueva?'' dijo el encogiéndose de nuevo a su tamaño normal mientras Gohan lo miraba un poco sorprendido, ''_esa tecnica de hacerse grande se parece mucho a la del señor Pikoro, así que eso es magia'' _pensó Gohan, ''un placer conocerla señorita'' dijo el maestro luego dio un salto y se dirigió a la parte superior del gremio ''nunca cambiaran ustedes, miren lo que me han enviado el consejo'' exclamo el maestro mostrando lleno de papeles.

''El consejo?'' murmuro Gohan un poco confundido, ''el consejo son los encargados de sancionar a los gremios por cometer crímenes o causar destrozos'' le respondió Mirajane mirándolo sonriente como siempre ''por cierto soy Mirajane pero puedes decirme Mira, eres nuevo? como te llamas?'' Gohan bajo un poco la mirada su timidez lo venció ''mi nombre es Son Gohan y vengo a unirme al gremio, el maestro Makarov dijo que no había problemas'', mira de nuevo sonrió y señalo hacia una asustada Luci ''Luci puedes venir?'' dijo ella y Luci temerosa se acerco mientras el maestro daba un magnifico discurso ''Luci el es Gohan también es nuevo igual que tu!'' exclamo ella dejando a Luci muy feliz por no ser la única nueva ''así que recuerden!, hagan todo lo que crean que sea correcto, así somos los magos de Fairy Tail", todos empezaron a celebrar muy felices luego del discurso del maestro, incluso Gohan y Luci quienes conversaban con Mirajane ''y Gohan, por que tu ropa esta destruida?'' dijo Luci pensando que el era igual a Gray ''eh este..'' Gohan buscaba una excusa que dar pues no quería que nadie a parte del maestro y Polyushka sepan la verdad ''este no recuerdo bien, estuve en una pelea, y al despertar estaba en una cama, si no fuera por el maestro no se que habría pasado'' exclamo el dejando un poco sorprendida a Luci ''increíble, esa pelea debió haber sido monstruosa'' dijo ella y entonces Mirajane dio un grito que fue escuchado por todos ''tu eres el chico que encontramos ayer?'' todos voltearon a mirarlo y al instante se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Gohan.

''Es cierto es el chico de ayer'' dijo Jett.

''Tiene suerte de aún seguir con vida, esas heridas me hubiera matado'' murmuro Wakaba.

''_Como es posible que el este bien en tan solo un día''_ fue el pensamiento que tubo Gray.

''Gray tu ropa'' dijo Cana, el inmediatamente fue a buscar sus prendas. Pero fue detenido por Natsu quien no dejaba de mirar a Gohan, había algo en el que le llamaba bastante la atención ''oye cono de nieve, quien es el?'' pregunto Natsu, cuando el iba a responder el maestro Makarov se paro frente a el y lo presento ''el es Son Gohan, desde ahora sera parte de nuestra familia, la familia de Fairy Tail al igual que Lucy'' ambos estaban muy felices, Mira se acerco a ellos con un objeto que servía para ponerles la marca ''muy bien en donde quieres tu marca Luci?'' pregunto ella Luci le señalo la mano derecha y se la puso de color rosa, ella feliz se acerco a Natsu quien no dejaba de mirar a Gohan ''mira Natsu, ya soy parte de Fairy Tail'', ''me alegro Luigi'', ''me llamo LUCI'' grito ella molesta, ''y tu Gohan donde lo quieres?'' pregunto Mira, Gohan se miro a el mismo y sonrió al encontrar un lugar que le gustaba ''en el hombro derecho'' dijo el y Mira le puso el sello al instante de color negro ''que bien ya soy miembro'' dijo el feliz de si mismo, mientras Natsu no paraba de mirarlo ''oye cuando llego el?'' Natsu le pregunto a Gray ''apareció repentinamente, estaba a punto de ahogarse y lo rescatamos, el maestro lo llevo otro lado a curarlo, según parece estaba en una dura pelea antes de caer al agua'' dijo Gray, entonces Natsu empezó a sonreír y Gray inmediatamente supo de que se trataba, ''oye no molestaras al nuevo verdad?'' pregunto Gray pero ya era tarde, Natsu ya fue junto a Gohan.

Gohan hablaba con los miembros del gremio, conociendo a cada uno de ellos, ''yo uso magia de runas'' dijo Levi, ''yo uso la magia de transformación'' dijo Elfman ''Gohan tu eres un hombre por aguantar tantas heridas'' volvió a mencionar, ''pues mi magia son las cartas'' exclamo Cana, ''cual es la tuya Gohan?'' pregunto Mira bastante curiosa, ''eh bueno yo'' pero su suerte cambio rápidamente ''Gohan, yo soy Natsu Dragneel, pelea conmigo'' grito un emocionado Natsu, ''eh?, pero por que quieres pelear?'' dijo Gohan, mientras que todos los miembros del gremio empezaron a reír.

''Oye Natsu ya deja al nuevo'' dijo Loke.

''Por que molestas al nuevo?'' dijo Cana.

Entonces Natsu para poder pelear con Gohan dijo algunas mentiras ''es hora de tu iniciación al gremio, debes pelear con el primero que te desafíe, o no seras bienvenido'' grito un emocionado Natsu, ''lo dices en serio?'' murmuro Gohan y una gota de sudor cayo por la frente de todos ''se lo creyó?'' murmuraron todos al unísono, ''esta bien acepto'' dijo Gohan pero esta vez en un tono mas desafiante todos miraban sonriendo y riendo ''Natsu no seas tan duro con Gohan, recuerda que el es nuevo'' mientras que Luci tenía una sonrisa pálida ''QUEEEE, tendré que pelear con estos bárbaros, NOOOO'' murmuro ella cómica mente.

''Vamos Gohan comencemos'' dijo Natsu ''espera a que me ponga mi ropa, ''no hay tiempo para eso, luego te lo pondrás'' dijo el pero fue interrumpido por Gray ''Natsu deja de molestarlo y pelea conmigo maldito'', ''que haz dicho pervertido sin ropa?'' discutían ambos hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Gohan ''puedo pelear contra los dos a la vez, no tengo problemas con eso'' dijo el llamando la atención de todos incluso la del maestro, ''pelearas contra los dos a la vez?'' pregunto Natsu, ''me niego no quiero que este cabeza de fuego se meta'' grito Gray pero esta vez fue Gohan quien los provoco ''que tienen miedo de pelear conmigo?'' dijo el dejando mudo al gremio entero con la boca hasta el suelo ''**el esta desafiando a Natsu y Gray**'' dijo uno del gremio, ''**y al mismo tiempo?''** respondió otro, ''maestro esto esta bien, Gohan es nuevo, y contra Natsu solo aun es mucho para el'' exclamo Mirajane mientras que el maestro miraba seriamente a Gohan, _''si el los desafió a ambos es por que sabe lo que esta haciendo, puedo sentir que Gohan tiene mucha magia (_el piensa que en el mundo de Gohan también hay magia_) pero sera suficiente para pelear con ambos'' _ pensaba el maestro realmente curioso por ver a Gohan en acción, ''si van a pelear háganlo afuera, no quiero que destruyan el lugar Natsu y Gray'' exclamo el maestro, entonces todos fueron a la parte trasera del gremio y todos se posicionaron a una distancia segura pues sabían que Natsu y Gray harían un desastre.

''Muy bien hagan sus apuestas'' grito Wakaba, y todos empezaron a apostar, ''espero que estés listo Gohan'' dijo Natsu sonriendo, ''después de terminar con esto te daré tu merecido flamitas'' dijo Gray, ''muy bien empezamos?'' exclamo Gohan desafiante y los los dos empezaron sus ataques ''PUÑO DEL DRAGÓN DEL FUEGO'' grito Natsu lanzándose contra Gohan pero el lo atrapo en pleno vuelo y lo envió a un costado ''pero que?'' exclamo Natsu realmente sorprendido, ''como es posible que detenga ese ataque tan fácilmente?'' los demás murmuraban sorprendidos ''ahora es mi turno ICE TO MAKE MARTILLO'' y cuando iba a conectarlo contra Gohan, este de un puñetazo lo destruye ''pero que demonios?'' murmuro Gray y Gohan lo agarro y lanzo contra el suelo ''aaahhhh'' se quejo Gray. ''Vamos Natsu, Gray eso es todo lo que tienen?'' Gohan los provoco y ambos se encontraban molestos y empezaron ataques cuerpo a cuerpo con sus puños cubiertos en fuego y hielo ''así está mucho mejor'' dijo Gohan esquivando todos sus ataques con gran facilidad ''pero que significa esto, ambos no pueden contra Gohan solo?'' murmuraban los demás realmente sorprendidos, mientras que el maestro hablaba en voz baja ''así que a esto era a lo que realmente se refería Polyushka'' dijo el, ''toma esto, RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO'' grito Natsu mandando una poderosa llama hacia Gohan ''oh, eso es bueno, pero te falta para alcanzarme'' dijo Gohan formando una pequeña bola de energía en sus manos y lanzando la chocando contra el fuego pero gano terreno rápidamente haciendo retroceder la llama de Natsu ''demonios quédate atrás llamitas, ICE TO MAKE MURO'' y Gray hizo aparecer un muro de hielo para defenderse del ataque de Gohan que al chocar contra el muro lo destruye lanzando a ambos a vario metros de distancia ''oye, aún no le hemos tocado y ya estamos así'' dijo Gray ''aún falta mucho'' grito Natsu ambos corrieron por Gohan pero este desapareció frente a ellos dejando a todo el gremio muy sorprendidos, ''pero que ha pasado?'' exclamaron todos, ''es muy veloz...no lo puedo ver...es mas rápido que Jett...eso es mentira!'' discutía ellos mientras que Gohan aparecio alto en el cielo ''oigan quiren continuar?'' grito Gohan todos miraron hacia arriba y vieron a Gohan flotando.

''Oh es un mago de viento!...no me lo esperaba...usted lo sabía maestro?...si lo sabía'' dijo el maestro pero también sabía que Gohan escondía varios secretos, luego Gohan apareció frente a los dos propinándoles a ambos una buena combinación de puños y patadas, estrellando a Gray por las paredes del gremio y a Natsu contra el suelo ''y bien Natsu, ya pase la prueba?'' pregunto Gohan, ''aún no, aún falta'' dijo Natsu poniéndose de pie atacando a Gohan, pero el de un golpe lo mando a volar varios metros de distancia ''aarrggg'' se quejo Natsu, ''ICE TO MAKE FLECHAS'' grito Gray lanzando sus flechas de hielo a Gohan, ''oh?!'' exclamo Gohan y atrapo todas las flechas de Gray con sus manos ''imposible, como rayos los atrapo?'' se pregunto Gray luego Gohan le dio otro golpe haciéndolo doblar y sujetarse el abdomen ''aarrgg'' se quejo el, Natsu que ya se había levantado esta vez se encontraba aún mas molesto ''te derrotare, RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DEL FUEGO'' grito lanzando su ataque hacia Gohan, ''ICE MAKE LANZAS CONGELANTES'' grito Gray haciendo lo mismo esos dos ataques chocaron con Gohan causando una explosión en el lugar ''pero lo mataron?'' dijo Luci un poco asustada, ''no lo creo'' murmuro el maestro viendo que detrás de todo el polvo Gohan tenía los brazos cruzados en pose de defensa ''ese ataque fue muy bueno, ahora les mostrare el mío'' dijo Gohan extendiendo su brazo hacia el frente ''HAAA'' grito el lanzando un rayo de energía hacia ambos pensando en que lo esquivaría ''yo lo detendré'' grito Natsu dejando a Gohan preocupado ''no lo hagas Natsu esquivalo'' grito Gohan Gray al escuchar eso salto por Natsu ''esquívalo idiota'' y lo aparto del camino, el super ataque se dirigió hacia el mar partiendo las aguas en dos y luego causando una tremenda explosión lejos en el mar pero visible para todos.

''Increíble'' exclamo Mira, ''si ese ataque los hubiera tocado estarían muertos'' murmuro Droy, Gohan fue junto a ellos muy preocupado, ''en verdad lo siento, me deje llevar, están bien'' Gray lo miro pero se dio cuenta de que Gohan era una persona muy buena ''si estamos bien, parece que flamitas se quedo sin energía'' dijo Gray Gohan lo ayudo a pararse luego cargo a Natsu en su espalda dirigiéndose hacia todos los que observaban ''em, siento haberme pasado demasiado, y lastimar a ambos'' exclamo el esperando algún regaño por parte de los demás pero fue lo contrario ''eres increíble Gohan...así es tu solo venciste a Gray y a Natsu...eso fue fenomenal...tal vez podrías hacerle frente a ella'' decía todos, Happy se acerco a Natsu quien se encontraba inconciénte ''lo siento Happy por lastimar a Natsu'' se disculpo Gohan, ''aye, no te preocupes Gohan, Natsu recibió peores, pero cuando despierte el va a querer la revancha'' exclamo Happy haciendo sentir mejor a Gohan ''_este lugar es increíble, aquí las personas son muy unidas'' _pensaba Gohan mientras todos regresaban al gremio. ''Por cierto Gohan, te quedaras vestido así?'' pregunto el maestro, ''eh? ah? tienes razón'' dijo el dirigiéndose a cambiarse de ropa, mientras el maestro se acerco a Gray quien se frotaba el abdomen '' y bien Gray, te encuentras bien?'', ''si no se preocupes, pero sus golpes son algo increíble, son muy fuertes, ademas de que es demasiado rápido y también por lo que parece es un mago de viento'' decía Gray dejando pensativo al maestro Gohan volvió y al instante su estomago gruño ''ggrrrrrrr, oh?'' dijo el esto fue escuchado por Mira, ''tienes hambre Gohan?'' pregunto una sonriente Mirajane ''si pero no tengo como pagarte'' dijo el bajando la mirada ''no te preocupes, invita la casa'' y Mira le trajo un plato lleno Gohan lo comió todo al instante pero su hambre no desaparecía ''ggrrrrrrr'' Mira lo miro riendo un poco ''por que no haces un trabajo? así podrás comer todo lo que quieras'' dijo ella ''y donde consigo uno?'' pregunto y Mira le señalo el tablero con todas las hojas de trabajo, Gohan se acerco y miro todos buscaba algo que le de una buena cantidad de joyas ''veamos, creo que iré a este'' dijo el agarrando el papel y mostrando al maestro ''maestro iré a un trabajo'' exclamo el, el maestro miro la hoja **''echar a un grupo de mercenarios de un pueblo, recompensa: 800000 joyas'' **es lo que decía la hoja, el maestro lo miro e interrogo ''por cierto Gohan sabes donde queda el lugar?'' pregunto el maestro ''eh? no'' respondió Gohan un poco avergonzado una gota de sudor cayo por la frente de Makarov ''Mira puedes darle un mapa a Gohan'' exclamo el maestro Mirajane paso un mapa marcado con el lugar a donde Gohan debía ir ''gracias Mira, ahora me voy'' dijo el y salio del gremio acompañado del maestro ''buena suerte Gohan'' decía el maestro Gohan dio unos pasos y empezó a pensar ''_es cierto, es un mundo de magos, si vuelo creerán que soy un mago_'' pensó el y empezó a levitar marchándose muy emocionado pues había llegado el momento de su primer trabajo, mientras que el maestro se quedo observando por un momento ''Gohan, realmente eres un mago de viento como pensamos todos?, quisiera saber tus secretos'' murmuraba el maestro entrando luego de nuevo al gremio.

Natsu por fin abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Happy al lado de el ''Natsu ya te encuentras bien?'' pregunto el pequeño gato azul y Natsu lo primero que hizo fue levantarse e ir corriendo junto a todos en el gremio ''donde esta Gohan, quiero mi revancha'' grito el, ''Gohan se ha ido a un trabajo Natsu, espera a que vuelva'' exclamo Mirajane y al instante ''gggrrrrrr'' sonó el estómago de Natsu y también el de Happy ''Natsu tengo hambre'' grito Happy, ambos tenían varios platos lleno frente a ellos ''oye Natsu, ya te encuentras mejor?'' Luci se acerco a ellos ''así es Luigi'', ''te dije que me llamo LUCI'' grito ella, mientras los demás miembros del gremio lo molestaban ''oye Gohan es increíblemente fuerte, no es así Natsu?'' le bromeaban los demás.

''Ya cállate, la próxima vez lo derrotare, solo me tomo por sorpresa'' exclamo el y Cana que estaba bebiendo un barril lleno de cervezas lo miro ''ya deja de llorar Natsu, que te dice que podrás vencer a Gohan tu solo, si ni tu ni Gray pudieron con el?'' dijo ella mientras pensaba a sus adentros _''aunque aún estoy sorprendida que el solo derrotó a esos dos sin ningún esfuerzo'' _ella aún se encontraba un poco sorprendida de la fuerza de Gohan, ''quien esta llorando, el me gano por la culpa de Gray, la próxima vez peleare solo y así lo venceré'' volvió a gritar el conforme pasaban los minutos iban cambiando los temas de conversación ''así que en otros lugares te conocen como Salamander eh, Natsu?'' conversaban ellos así que Happy se puso de pie frente a ellos ''oigan si Natsu es Salamander, yo quiero ser Catmander oigan oigan'' gritaba Happy con un pescado en la boca, luego de otros minuto a Natsu le llamo la atención la conversación que Romeo el hijo de Macao tenía con el maestro.

''Por favor haga algo, estoy muy preocupado por el, el dijo que volvería en una tres días y ya ha pasado una semana'' menciono el al borde del llanto ''fue al monte Hakove, eso no esta muy lejos, por favor búsquenlo'' grito Romeo pero el maestro declino a eso ''no digas tonterías, tu padre es un mago, es alguien que puede cuidarse por si solo así que vuelve a casa!'' grito el así que Romeo dio un salto y dio un golpe a la cara del maestro ''IDIOTA'' grito el y salio corriendo, ''eso no fue demasiado duro?'' pregunto Luci como Mira que estaba frente a ella le respondió ''el es así, pero también esta muy preocupado por Macao'' entonces muchos en el lugar escucharon un golpe que Natsu dio al tablero de trabajos rompiéndolo y saliendo del gremio junto con Happy ''aaahhh'' suspiro el maestro viendo como Natsu salia por la puerta del gremio ''así que lo hará'' exclamo Mira cambiando su sonrisa por una un poco menos viva.

''Va a ir a buscar a Macao'' dijo uno de los miembros.

''Estúpido Natsu, solo va a herir el orgullo de Macao'' dijo otro.

''Dejen que haga lo que quiera, nadie decide por nosotros'' exclamo el maestro Makarov sonriendo un poco.

''Por que lo hace?'' pregunto una pensativa Luci, ''un día el padre de Natsu salio y no volvió mas, creo que Natsu se vio reflejado en Romeo'' exclamo Mira ''ah su padre es un dragón'' volvió a mencionar ''un Dragón'' grito Luci cayéndose de la silla.

''Cuando Natsu era solo u pequeño un dragón lo encontró en el bosque, le enseño a leer y también la magia pero un día desapareció dejando a Natsu solo y con el corazón roto, el hasta ahora sigue buscándolo con la esperanza de volver a verlo'' dijo Mirajane dejando un poco melancólica a Luci ''nosotros, todos los magos de Fairy Tail'' (imagínense a Romeo llorando y Natsu pasando a su lado tocándole la cabeza) ''cargamos con un sufrimiento y herida'' finalizo ella.

Gohan volaba con destino hacia su primer trabaja, unas horas había pasado ''no puedo creer que me he perdido, pero parece que este es el pueblo'' dijo el bajando a tierra y quedando sorprendido por ver el pueblo en mal estado, como si muchas personas lo hubieran atacado varias veces mientras caminando por las calles, luego al dar vuelta en una esquina se encontró con una joven, un poco mayor que el realmente maltratada, es como si hubiera recibido una gran paliza ''oye, oye!, que te ha pasado!'' gritaba Gohan sumamente preocupado por el estado de la joven, ''por...favor...ya basta...me duele...es suficiente'' exclamo la joven quien a duras penas podía abrir sus ojos pero viendo borroso ''ya no me...lastimen'' murmuraba ella a duras penas.

''Quien te ha hecho esto'' dijo Gohan en un tono de enojo ''ya detente'' volvió a murmurar la chica, ella estaba demasiado lastimada como para poder tener una conversación, así que la cargo entre sus brazos y fue a buscar alguien que pudiera ayudarlo ''holaaa! esta alguien que pudiera ayudarme, esta chica esta muy lastimada'' pero nadie se atrevía a salir de sus hogares solo se quedaban observando desde sus ventanas como Gohan pasaba con la chica en sus brazos, ''demonios, que rayos es lo que pasa aquí, es como si todos en el pueblo tuvieran miedo de algo'' casi grito el lleno de frustración hasta que frente a el se cruzo un hombre que buscaba desesperada mente a alguien ''Kobeniii, Kobeniii donde estas?'' gritaba este hasta que giro y vio a Gohan cargando a lo que parecía ser la hija de este hombre ''Kobeni?!, tu explícame que demonios le paso a mi Kobeni?'' grito este ''yo la encontré así al llegar al pueblo y he estado buscando ayuda desde entonces'' el hombre solo bajo la mirada dándose cuenta de las buenas intenciones de ese joven.

''Te lo agradezco por intentar ayudar a mi hija, pero aquí nadie saldrá fuera de sus casa'' exclamo este dejando confuso a Gohan ''a que se refiere?'' pregunto el ''sígueme a mi casa y te lo explicare'' respondió el hombre ambos yendo a la casa de este ''dime, que es lo que sucede aquí?'' pregunto Gohan, ''desde que ese grupo de merceonarios decidieron quedarse en nuestro pueblo, solo hubo cáos aquí, obligándonos a pagarles por vivir en este lugar, todos lo que se oponen a ellos, reciben una paliza dejándote en mal estado, decía este mirando a su hija que se encontraba un poco mejor gracias a los cuidados de su padre ''yo intente hacerles frente, pero mi hija me detuvo pues dijo que no quería perder a nadie mas, su madre murió cuando ella era muy joven, así que la tuve que criar solo, es por eso que mande una recompensa a un gremio'' decía el en estado melancólico, pero Gohan tenia la mirada seria, le molesto bastante todo el mal rato que estas personas estaban pasando a manos de este grupo ''usted fue el que mando la solicitud a Fairy Tail?'' pregunto Gohan con una mirada seria ''así es como lo sabes'' menciono el hombre no sabiendo que Gohan pertenecía a dicho gremio ''no se preocupe, soy de Fairy Tail, yo me haré cargo'' exclamo Gohan levantándose, ''puedes mostrarme donde están todos ellos?'' menciono el, el hombre pudo ver que Gohan no estaba de buen humor ''esta bien sígueme'' ambos caminaron hasta una de las casas ubicadas en el centro del pueblo ''ese es el lugar?'', ''así es, allí están todos esos malditos, necesitaras ayuda?'' pregunto este pero Gohan se negó ''no te preocupes, tu solo preocúpate por tu hija'' exclamo e dirigiéndose a la casa, abriendo la puerta y entrando en ella.

Gohan miro por todos lados, viendo a varios de los mercenarios quienes lo miraban de mala gana a este ''todos ustedes, es mejor que se vayan de este pueblo'' grito Gohan como todos ellos hicieron un silencio e inmediatamente empezaron a burlarse de el ''pero quien es este chico?''

''No nos hagas reír, tu nos obligaras a irnos?'' grito otro mientras preparaba su ataque, pero fue detenido al recibir un golpe por parte de Gohan que al instante lo dejo tirado en el suelo, ''que te crees maldito, vamos todos demos le una lección'' grito uno de los mercenarios, corriendo todos por Gohan. Desde el exterior el hombre que envió la solicitud al gremio estaba sorprendido de lo que estaba escuchando, el grito de ayuda de los mercenarios ''pero que rayos está ocurriendo en ese lugar?'' se interrogo el mismo, mientras algunos mercenarios salían inconcientes por la ventana. Los mercenarios que quedaban miraban con un poco de miedo a Gohan, ''quien demonios es esta persona'' exclamo uno, ''no dejes que te asuste, ahora lo tendremos a nuestra merced, CORTINA DE NIEBLA'' grito uno de ellos dejando aparecer una espesa niebla, pero igual esto no era nada para Gohan ''_sera mejor terminar con esto_'' pensó Gohan corriendo hacia esa niebla y se podía escuchar el sonido de los golpes de Gohan cayendo sobre los mercenarios, luego de unos minutos, la niebla desapareció ''no importa si no los puedo ver, aun puedo sentir su presencia, así que, les daré una última oportunidad, lárguense AHORA!'' exclamo Gohan bastante molesto y todos los mercenarios saliendo llorando de la casa marchándose del pueblo, Gohan salio de la casa y vio al hombre que el había ayudado frente a el con una expresión de felicidad en el rostro ''tu, nos liberaste, gracias'' dijo este como de todas las casas salieron todas las personas que se ocultaban por el miedo que los mercenarios les causaba.

''Como es tu nombre joven'', ''Son Gohan'', ''pues Gohan, esta celebración es para ti, por habernos liberado'' todos los habitantes del pueblo se reunieron en torno a el con grande cantidades de comida y como se suponía Gohan no se negaba a esto, pasado algunas horas ya era hora de que Gohan se marchara.

''Muchas gracias por todo, pero ya debo regresar al gremio'' exclamo este pero no antes de ser abrazado por la joven que el ayudo al llegar a ese lugar, ''Gohan gracias por salvarme y también gracias por salvar a mi pueblo'' dijo esta luego el hombre se acerco el con un saco lleno de joyas ''oye Gohan, no te olvides de esto'' dijo el hombre pasando le el saco que contenía las joyas por el trabajo, el hombre se acerco a Gohan hablando le al oído ''por cierto, he puesto 100000 joyas mas, por el buen trabajo'' dijo este ''en serio, muchas gracias'' exclamo Gohan, dando vuelta despidiéndose del pueblo luego empezó a levitar alejándose volando. Luego de unas horas, Gohan se encontraba de nuevo sobre la ciudad de Magnolia, el decidió echar un vistazo para conocer algunos lugares antes de volver al gremio, así que descendió y fue caminando.

Mientras Romeo se encontraba sentado en unas escaleras pensando en lo que le había dicho a su padre ''soy un tonto'' hasta que escucho que una voz gritaba su nombre ''Romeo, Romeo'' el giro hacia esa voz y vio a Natsu y Happy cargando junto con Luci a su padre , Romeo corrió junto a Macao saltando por el y ambos cayeron al suelo ''papá lo siento, yo...'' pero Macao no lo dejó terminar ''te he hecho preocupar, lo siento'' Romeo con algunas lágrimas abrazo a su padre ''esta bien, soy el hijo de un mago después de todo'', Macao lo miro a los mientras tenía una sonrisa ''si esos chicos te molestan de nuevo, dile, si sus padres son capaces de derrotar a 19 monstruos ellos solos'' al escuchar eso el rostro de Romeo se iluminó de extrema felicidad, mientras que el se dio vuelta y despidió a Natsu y los demás ''Natsu, Happy muchas gracias'' , ''oh. aye'' dijeron Natsu y Happy ''y...gracias a ti también Luci'' grito este al final dejando una sonrisa en el rostro de Luci, mientras esos tres volvían hacia el gremio cerca de ellos vieron pasar a Gohan ''ese es Gohan'' exclamo Luci luego miro a Natsu quien parecía muy feliz de verlo ''perfecto, ahora tendré mi revancha y derrotare a Gohan, sin interrupciones de ese cono de hielo'' grito Natsu ''aye, tu puedes Natsu!'' le siguió Happy ''creo que no es una muy buena idea'' exclamo Luci mientras seguía a los dos.

Gohan entro al gremio y fue recibido por todos ''oh es Gohan, bienvenido'' gritaban todos, Gohan se acerco a la barra mientras que Mira lo miraba ''regresaste Gohan, que tal te fue en tu primer trabajo?'' pregunto una siempre sonriente Mirajane ''me fue muy bien, incluso conseguí un extra'' dijo un feliz Gohan, hasta que las puertas se abrieron de par en par, viendo ahí a Natsu junto con Happy y una agotada Luci ''Gohan, exijo mi revancha en este momento'' grito Natsu con una mirada desafiante ''eh?'' dijeron todos los del gremio.

''Pero que dices Natsu, si tu y Gray no pudieron juntos, que te hace pensar que tu solo podrás?'' pregunto Cana mientras bebía.

''Este Natsu es un idiota'' exclamo Loke siendo abrazado por varias chicas.

''Ya cállense, vamos Gohan quiero mi revancha'' volvió a grita este, entonces Gohan se paro de su lugar ''acepto Natsu'' exclamo este, ademas le gusto bastante el espíritu de pelea que Natsu tenía, se dio cuenta que ese espíritu era bastante grande ''ustedes dos, no quiero que destruyan el lugar, salgan afuera a pelear'' dijo el maestro con una botella en la mano, en ese momento llego Gray preguntando que pasaba ''oigan, que sucede?'' dijo el, ''Natsu ha vuelto a desafiar a Gohan'' le respondió Luci ''ese idiota'' murmuro Gray, entonces Jett y Droy se acercaron a el ''y tu no lucharas?'' preguntaron ambos ''no me interesa hacer equipo con ese cabeza de fuego'' dijo el aunque si quería ver desde otro ángulo los poderes de Gohan.

Natsu y Gohan estaban frente a frente mirándose ambos desafiante mente ''te derrotare Gohan'' exclamo Natsu, mientras que Gohan se encontraba sumamente pensativo ''_demonios de nuevo tengo hambre, creo que acabare esto con un solo golpe'' _fue el serio pensamiento que el tenía hasta que comenzó la pelea, Natsu corrió hacia Gohan y dando un salto lanzo su ataque ''RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DEL FUEGO'' este lanzo su ataque con mucho poder chocando en Gohan, causando una pequeña explosión ''jejejeje he ganado'' pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta Gohan apareció tras Natsu dándole un leve golpe en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente una vez mas ''ackk'' dijo Natsu llamando la atención de todos quedando bastantes sorprendidos, pues no vieron en que momento Gohan se había movido.

''Que paso...en que momento se movió...si que es rápido'' era los comentarios que todos tenían.

''Pero en que momento se puso tras Natsu'' exclamo Luci.

''_No lo entiendo, juraría que ese ataque lo alcanzo completamente'' _pensaba Gray.

''_Gohan eres realmente sorprendente, ni siquiera yo alcance a ver en que momento te moviste, ademas de vencer a Natsu de solo un leve golpe, eres mas fuerte de lo que yo pensaba'' _se encontraba el maestro hundido en sus pensamientos, entonces Gohan cargo a Natsu quien se encontraba inconsciente acercándose al maestro ''lo siento, quería pelear mas, pero me muero de hambre, así que acabe lo antes posible'' exclamo el dejando un poco sorprendido al maestro ''no te preocupes, volvamos todos al gremio''.

Gohan se encontraba comiendo una gran cantidad de alimentos, incluso superior a lo que Natsu consumía, mientras Natsu se encontraba dormido en una mesa acompañado por Happy ''de nuevo fuiste derrotado Natsu'' dijo el gato mientras comía su pescado luego de unos minutos Natsu abrió los ojos ''no puede ser, perdí de nuevo, Gohan quiero la revancha'' pero fue aplastado por el maestro ''ya déjate de bromas Natsu'' grito el causando la risa de todos, _''este lugar es muy divertido, aunque me gustaría que papá ya estuviera aquí, me pregunto donde estarán'' _ pensaba el un poco melancólico, luego de unas horas se quedo dormido en el lugar donde estaba y Mirajane lo tapo con una manta mientras Gohan murmuraba ''te detendré Majin Buu'' Mirajane lo miro un poco confusa ''quien es Majin Buu?''

Fin del capítulo 2.

A/N : Espero que les haya gustado, subiré el siguiente lo mas pronto posible.


	3. Chapter 3

Descargo de Responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Fairy Tail tampoco de Dragon Ball Z, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Capítulo 3 : El primer trabajo de Luci, la increíble fuerza de Gohan!.

Natsu se encontraba pensando en su batalla anterior con Gohan, se preguntaba cómo ha podido perder con tan solo un golpe ''uuummmm, veamos, la razón de por qué me gano fue porque tenía la guardia baja, si eso es'' decía Natsu mientras era escuchado por su compañero felino ''aye sir, no creo que sea eso Natsu'' exclamo el pequeño gato, ''pues claro que fue eso, baje mi guardia por unos momentos fue por eso que me venció'' dijo Natsu en voz alta, mientras que los otros miembros del gremio lo escuchaban y suspiraban.

''Natsu aún piensa que puede vencer a Gohan?'' exclamo Wakaba fumando.

''Parece que sí'' le respondió Macao ''pero aún no puedo creer que Gohan peleando solo venció a Natsu y Gray juntos'' volvió a mencionar Macao.

''Así es tuviste que haberlo visto, fue genial'' le comento Wakaba.

''Natsu nunca aprende'' menciono Loke.

Cana que había escuchado también la conversación de Natsu decidió molestarlo un poco ''Natsu, realmente eres terco, porque no te rindes y dejas de molestar a Gohan de una vez, sabes bien que no lo vencerás'' exclamo ella sonriendo lo que provocó la ira de Natsu ''que has dicho ebria?, ya lo veras derrotare a Gohan, luego les pateare el trasero a todos ustedes'' grito un molesto Natsu, ''aquí vamos de nuevo'' menciono Happy comiendo algunos pescados.

Mientras tanto en la parte trasera del gremio, Gohan observaba en dirección al mar, recordando lo que el maestro le había dicho, ''según el maestro, ellos escucharon una explosión, y luego me encontraron en el mar, también poseo vagos recuerdos de una caída'' decía el mirando esta vez en dirección al cielo, ''me pregunto si mi papá, y Vegeta están el alguna parte de este mundo?'' dijo Gohan con un poco de melancolía ''y también, si...Majin Buu está aquí, tendremos que hacerle frente de nuevo, no podemos permitir que también destruya este mundo'' dijo el teniendo una tormenta dentro de sí mismo luego dio la vuelta y se dispuso a ingresar de vuelta al gremio.

Dentro del gremio se encontraba un furioso Natsu '' todos ustedes, me las pagaran'' grito el pero en su camino apareció Elfman ''Natsu los puños pelean como hombres'' grito el, ''sabes eso no tuvo mucho sentido'' comento una siempre sonriente Mirajane ''pelea Natsu'' volvió a gritar ''tu, quítate del camino'' Natsu ataco a Elfman y al instante lo dejo fuera de combate''. ''Demonios, tendré que hacer un trabajo para desquitarme'' mencionó Natsu ''aye sir'' grito Happy, ''ya se invitemos a Lucy!'' mencionó el mago de fuego dirigiéndose junto a Mira ''oye Mira, sabes donde esta Lucy'' pregunto el ''Lucy está alquilando una casa no lejos de aquí, al lado del centro de la ciudad'' respondió ella, Natsu sonrió y salió con su buen amigo Happy ''oye Natsu y que hay de tu pelea con Gohan?'' pregunto Happy, ''lo derrotare al volver'' exclamo este saliendo del gremio, mientras todos los demás se miraron entre ellos, ''y bueno tienen listo el dinero para sus apuestas...siiiii'' gritaron los demás.

En el momento en que Natsu salió de gremio Gohan ingreso por la parte trasera dirigiéndose a una de las mesas a pensar un poco, mirando a todos como se divertían y reían ''aunque este mundo sea diferente al mío, es muy divertido, aquí en el gremio todos son muy unidos'' exclamo el sonriendo, luego su estómago lo ataco ''demonios tengo mucha hambre'' dijo el sacando el saco donde tenía todas sus joyas ''eh?, solo me quedan 100000 joyas'' exclamo el, entonces Levy se acercó a él algo curiosa ''eh, Gohan, te sucede algo?'' pregunto ella.

''De hecho me estoy quedando sin joyas'' dijo el con una gota de sudor.

''Tan rápido?, que has hecho con todo lo que has ganado?'' interrogo ella, ya sentándose a su lado.

''De hecho estuve comprando materiales para construir una casa'' exclamo el llamando bastante la atención de Levi.

''Quieres construir una casa?, porque no solo alquilas y ya!'' dijo ella sonriendo.

''No me siento cómodo de esa forma, prefiero tener casa propia, además no es muy difícil construir una casa'' dijo el haciendo el gesto de victoria.

''Oh ya veo'' exclamo Levy con una pequeña gota de sudor rodando por su nuca, de pronto de nuevo el estómago de Gohan lo desafiaba ''eh?'' dijo el con un poco de vergüenza mirando hacia Mirajane. ''ya lo sé, pronto te llevare comida a tu mesa'' exclamo Mira y al cabo de unos minutos las últimas 100000 joyas que el poseía desaparecieron.

''Oh no, sin darme cuenta me gaste todo'' grito Gohan mientras Levy seguía a su lado, ''entonces has un trabajo pero elije uno que te dé una buena recompensa así harás que dure más'' comento ella mirando la gran cantidad de alimentos que Gohan había comido ''tienes razón, necesito conseguir joyas rápido, gracias Levy'' exclamo el levantándose y marchándose al tablero de trabajos mientras era observado por _Levy ''Gohan, aunque posee tal fuerza es muy bueno, me alegra que sea parte de nuestro Gremio'' _pensó ella en silencio. Gohan miraba todos los trabajos del tablero buscando uno que ofreciera una buena recompensa ''veamos…este...no, este...tampoco y este?...**Derrotar a un mago oscuro que está destruyendo un pueblo**, **recompensa 850000 joyas**... ''este será perfecto, ofrece una buena cantidad de joyas'' murmuro en voz baja, agarrando la hoja de trabajo y mostrándoselo a Mirajane ''Mira hare otro trabajo'' exclamo un emocionado Gohan ''oh, iras a otro, sabes dónde es?'' pregunto ella y Gohan solo se limitó a rascarse la cabeza, ''está en las afueras de la ciudad de SHIROTSUME, no está lejos de Magnolia, ya te he marcado en el mapa, así que suerte'' decía ella como Gohan agarro el mapa y salió del gremio, camino un poco luego salio volando a gran velocidad ''este será mi segundo trabajo, será genial'' decía el luego su rostro puso una expresión más seria ''ese mago oscuro está atemorizando a las personas, lo detendré lo antes posible'' exclamo el aumentando la velocidad.

Mientras tanto Luci se encontraba dando una ducha en su nueva casa ''por fin encontré un bonito lugar, la habitación es grande, tiene mucho espacio'' Luci se cubrió con la toalla y salió del baño ''pero lo más importante, mi habita...'' pero al entrar a su habitación vio a Natsu y Happy sentados allí mientras comían ''QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ?'' grito Luci dándole una patada a Natsu junto con Happy ''es que Mira me había dicho que encontraste donde vivir'' exclamo Natsu frotándose la mejilla ''y que!? eso significa que puedes venir cuando quieras?'' grito una furiosa Lucy ''lo que has hecho es un crimen, haz invadido mi morada, eso va contra las leyes'' Natsu solo retrocedía mientras Luci seguía gritando ''oye eso hiere mis sentimientos'' dijo Natsu cómicamente ''aquí la herida soy yo'' refunfuño Luci mirando hacia un lado y viendo a Happy afilando sus sus uñas por unos de los muebles de Luci ''es un lugar bonito'' murmuro Happy mientras que Luci con mucha cólera grito ''no afiles tus garras gatito!'' de nuevo volvió a girar y vio a Natsu leyendo unas anotaciones ''hum?, que es esto?'' dijo el ojeando algunas páginas ''NO LO VEAS!'' grito una agitada Luci.

''Que, si dices eso me da más curiosidad!'' exclamo Natsu haciendo caras graciosas.

''A mí que me importa, ya vete a casa'' dijo Luci agitando sus brazos, tratando de golpearlo.

''No, vine a visitarte'' dijo de nuevo Natsu sonriendo.

''Eres tan malo'' Luci lloraba cómicamente. Pasado los minutos Luci sirvió a ambos un poco de café ''me acabo de mudar, así que no tienen nada que romper, así que cuando terminen su taza de café vuelvan a sus casas'' exclamo Luci de mala gana mirando a ambos ''eres muy mala Luci'' menciono Natsu ''aye!'' fue apoyado por Happy, entonces Natsu se puso rápidamente de pie ''oh, ya se, que tal si me enseñas a todos esos de las llaves?'' exclamo Natsu sonriendo, ''no son ESOS, son espíritus estelares y además me consumirían todo mi poder mágico'' dijo Luci'' luego tomando la palabra el felino azul.

''Con cuantos espíritus estelares tienes un contrato?'' pregunto él.

''Son seis grupos, están las llaves de plata que se pueden comprar en las tiendas'' ella dejo mostrar un grupo de tres llaves de plata, ''y luego están las llaves de oro, son bastantes raras, abren los portales del zodiaco'', luego Luci hizo una pausa y quito otra llave, ''ahora que recuerdo no he hecho ningún contrato con Nikolai el canino menor'' Luci se puso de pie diciendo algunas frases ''tu, el canino Nikolai, responde a la llamada y sal del portal'' exclamo ella dejando a Natsu y Happy sorprendidos ''ooohhhh'' dijeron ambos.

''Puuuuuumm'' una extraña criatura color blanca apareció (ya saben quién es).

''Que es eso?'' gritaron Natsu y Happy al unísono, ''te ha salido mal'' murmuro Natsu, ''nada salió mal'' grito Luci, luego abrazando a ese ser comenzó otra conversación ''Nikolai no consume mucha magia, es un espíritu muy querido'' exclamo ella acariciando a ese ser de color blanco.

''Natsu, creo que Luci está loca'' murmuro Happy en voz baja.

''Muy bien veamos el contrato'' exclamo Luci mientras era observada detenidamente por ambos.

Mientras tanto con Gohan.

Él se encontraba volando por encima de un bosque, hasta que un poco más allá alcanzo a divisar lo que parecía ser una pequeña ciudad, ''esa debe ser la ciudad de Shirotsume, creo que desde aquí caminare'' exclamo el descendiendo a un pequeño camino dentro del bosque, ''un poco más, luego encontrare al que hizo el pedido'' decía el tornándose de un modo más serio ''no dejare que ese mago oscuro se salga con la suya'' finalizo el llegando a su destino luego de unos minutos ''ooohhhh, este pueblo es muy...'' pero murmullo fue interrumpido al ver varias casas y personas en precarias condiciones ''pero qué demonios?'' exclamo el mirando realmente sorprendido, sintiendo pena por todas esas personas, de pronto un anciano tropezó al lado de él ''lo siento mucho joven'' exclamo este soltando todas las cosas que llevaba, inmediatamente Gohan los recogió todos ayudando al anciano ''no señor, yo estaba en su camino discúlpeme'' el anciano lo miro un poco sorprendido ''es bueno saber que aún hay buenos jóvenes'' Gohan acompaño al anciano mientras llevando todas sus cosas ''señor que ha pasado aquí'' pregunto él aunque ya sabía cuál era la respuesta.

El anciano de detuvo un momento y miro al cielo ''es todo por culpa de un mago oscuro, él ha estado destruyendo nuestro pueblo'' exclamo el anciano con gran melancolía ''viene cada vez que se le antoja y hace lo que quiere con este lugar, así que no tuve opción y envié una solicitud a un gremio'' exclamo el anciano a lo que Gohan le sonrió.

''No se preocupe señor, yo soy miembro de Fairy Tail, yo detendré a ese mago'' el anciano volvió a soltar todas sus cosas ''que tú eres de Fairy Tail?'' exclamo el anciano Gohan solo le sonrió amablemente ''pero aun así, ese mago ha derrotado a todos los que vinieron antes que tú, y ellos venían grupos, tú lo piensas enfrentar solo?'' Gohan solo se limitó a sonreír de nuevo, el anciano vio la confianza que este tenía.

''Si lo enfrentaras solo, por lo menos déjame invitarte algo'' exclamo este y ambos marcharon rumbo a la morada del anciano, entraron en el hogar de este e inmediatamente se dispuso a preparar algo de comida.

''Señor le agradezco su hospitalidad'' dijo Gohan mirando a un lado y viendo que dos pequeños, niño y niña, lo observaban.

''Eres un mago?'' dijo el niño.

''Eres fuerte'' le pregunto la niña.

''No lo molesten'' exclamo el anciano, ''ellos son mis nietos, Sabrina y Keitaro'' dijo este ambos se acercaron a Gohan a saludarlo ''mucho gusto señor'' dijeron ambos pequeños ''el gusto es mío niños'' dijo este.

''Por cierto mi nombre es Augusto, es un placer conocerte'' Gohan se puso de pie también presentándose ''es un gusto señor Augusto, mi nombre es Gohan'' luego todos tomaron asiento, ''oye Gohan, realmente tu derrotaras a ese mago malo?'' le pregunto Keitaro, ''así es, yo lo venceré y así ustedes podrán jugar tranquilos'' respondió el ''lo dices en serio'' pregunto una emocionada Sabrina a lo que Gohan sonrió, en ese momento se escucharon que muchas personas gritaban, ''es el, ha vuelto'' dijo Augusto bastante temeroso ''no te preocupes señor, yo me hare cargo, solo no salgan de la casa'' exclamo Gohan sonriendo marchándose hacia donde se escuchaban los gritos.

''Les he dicho que tuvieran todas mis joyas para este día'' grito el mago atacando a las personas y destruyendo los hogares ''tomen malditos'' este mago podía controlar la arena a voluntad. Hasta que un joven se tropezó y cayó frente a él.

''Po...por favor no me lastimes'' grito el joven bastante despavorido, temiendo por su vida.

''Cállate, esto te enseñara una buena lección a ti y a todos aquí'' recalco el mago riendo y luego atacandolo con la arena, pero en solo un parpadeo el joven frente a él desapareció ''pero qué demonios?'' exclamo el mago sorprendido.

''Sera mejor que pares de una vez, ya has hecho bastante daño a todas las personas del pueblo'' dijo fríamente Gohan mientras que el mago empezó a reír ''(risas) y si no lo hago, que es lo que harás'' grito este lanzando su arena por las personas que se encontraban cerca de ellos ''waaaahhhhh'' gritaban todos mientras la arena se acercaba a ellos, pero Gohan apareció en el camino de esta y dando un golpe la esparció por todos lados ''te lo he advertido!'' dijo Gohan caminando hacia el mago, ''no me hagas reír estúpido gusano'' grito el mago lanzando una gran cantidad de arena hacia Gohan ''GOLPE DE ARENA'' grito el pero Gohan recibió ese ataque con solo su sus manos desnudas.

Ese mago esta vez se encontraba un poco más sorprendido ''_pero que rayos?, lo detuvo con un simple puñetazo?''_ pensaba el mago mientras que inconscientemente retrocedía, ''esto acaba aquí'' exclamo Gohan yendo a gran velocidad por el mago no dando tiempo a este para esquivar, propinándole un puñetazo a la cara y una patada al abdomen ''uuuuhhhhhhhh, aaaarrrgggg, no puede ser, solo con dos golpes me dejo así'' murmuro el mago, mientras que Gohan lo miraba de mala gana, ''tú nunca podrás ganarme maldito, es hora que pagues todo el mal que has hecho'' exclamo Gohan dando varios golpes al mago, haciéndolo doblar y escupir sangre ''urg, aarrggg, demonios, quien diablos eres?''.

Gohan lo miro seriamente soltando una sonrisa desafiante ''yo soy Gohan de Fairy Tail'' exclamo el dando un potente puñetazo al mago mandándolo a volar algunos metros ''será mejor que te rindas de una vez por todas!'' dijo Gohan fríamente mientras que el mago empezó a sentir un poco de miedo y no tuvo más opción que huir del lugar ''tu infeliz, que te crees, volveré y destruiré a todos, POLVO DE ARENA'' volvió a hacer otro ataque cubriendo todo el lugar de polvo ''tch, se ha escapado'' Gohan miro hacia la multitud cerca de él mientras estos se acercaban a el ''joven nos has ayudado, estamos muy agradecidos'' pero Gohan negó eso ''aún no, él dijo que volvería, así que ahora lo echaré definitivamente del pueblo'' al instante Gohan salió volando sintiendo la presencia del mago (digamos que tanto el ki como la magia es energía, por eso Gohan es capaz de sentir la energía mágica, y algunos magos como el maestro Makarov pueden sentir el ki y lo interpretan como magia por ahora, ellos aún no saben la verdad de Gohan).

''Ese mago debe estar por este lugar'' dijo Gohan mientras llegaba a un claro en un bosque en las afueras del pueblo, _''tonto, así que has venido'' _pensó el mago mientras veía a Gohan descender en el medio del claro estando el escondido tras algunos árboles, Gohan cerró los ojos y sonrió un poco ''sé que estás ahí, sal de una vez y terminemos con esto!'' exclamo el bastante confiado, ''(risas) se ve que eres un bastardo, haz venido directo a mí y además estando solo'' exclamo este riendo como loco.

''Aquí el único bastardo eres tú, te hare pagar todo el daño que has hecho al pueblo'' grito Gohan.

''Muérete de una vez'' el mago grito y ambos comenzaron su ataque, Gohan corrió hacia el mago como este uso sus ataques de arena lanzando bolas de arena a grande velocidades ''muere, muere, muere'' gritaba el mago oscuro pero para Gohan esa velocidad no era nada ''así quieres vencerme?, con esos ataques tan débiles?'' se burlaba Gohan cosa que hacía enfurecer más y más al mago ''ya cállate maldito'' volvió a gritar este usando su arena y formando una especie de armadura hecha de la arena ''(risas) estas acabado, nadie puede romper mi armadura una vez que la estoy usando, soy invencible'' pero al instante recibió un tremendo golpe por parte de Gohan, que traspaso su armadura dándole en todo el abdomen ''uuugggg'' se torció hacia atrás el mago, ''que no eras invencible?'' se volvió a burlar Gohan mientras que el mago ya había estallado en ira ''maldito, usare mi ataque más poderoso, quedaras aplastado'' grito el mago mientras estiraba sus manos hacia el frente y la arena empezó a girar a gran velocidad alto en el cielo formando un tornado.

''Eso es todo?'' murmuro Gohan en voz baja preparándose para recibir el ataque.

''TORMENTA DE ARENA'' la arena cayo a gran velocidad en forma de tornado chocando por Gohan ''hahaha maldito...eh?''. ''HAAAAAAAAAAA'' grito Gohan haciendo desaparecer toda la arena en el lugar y no perdiendo más tiempo ataco al mago propinándole unos puñetazos combinado con varias patadas, el mago recibía los tremendos golpes de un guerrero muy poderoso ''que...demonios, eres tú?'' dijo el mago a duras penas al momento en que Gohan dejo de atacar ''yo soy Gohan de Fairy Tail y estoy aquí para derrotarte!'' exclamo el, esta vez el mago ya temía a esa persona tan poderosa ''espera, esperaaaa'' grito el mago en estado de desesperación pero Gohan en solo un parpadeo le otorgó un fuerte golpe, mandándolo a atravesar unos árboles quedando y el mago totalmente herido, Gohan se acercó a él antes que perdiera la conciencia ''será mejor que ya no atormentes a los pueblos o volveré por ti'' exclamo Gohan al instante que el mago perdió la conciencia Gohan lo miro detenidamente observando que era posiblemente tan joven como el ''eso es lo que te mereces por atemorizar al pueblo'' de pronto el observo una especie de anillo que tenía una pequeña roca ''que es esto, se siente como una especie de energía en esto!'' exclamo el rompiéndolo ''será mejor destruirlo, podría asegurar que esto te da la magia'' dijo el dando vuelta murmurando ''esto fue muy fácil, me pregunto si habrá algún oponente fuerte'' de pronto se le vino la imagen de Vegeta, recordando como siempre se quejaba de los oponentes débiles ''me pregunto qué habría pasado si vegeta se enfrentase a este mago'' el magino a Vegeta dando una paliza al sujeto y al final rematándolo sin piedad ''creo que no es necesario imaginarse'' y así se dirigió de nuevo al pueblo.

De vuelta con Natsu.

''Muy bien ahora veamos el contrato, lunes?'' menciono Luci como ese extraño ser pareció negarse ''pupuuun'' entonces Luci siguió mencionando más días ''entonces martes, miércoles oh, también los jueves'' decía ella mientras que Natsu hizo algunos comentarios.

''Parece bastante sencillo no?'', ''si!'' exclamo de nuevo Happy, pasado unos minutos Luci ya había terminado el contrato, ''es realmente fácil'' exclamo Happy, ''si lo es, pero aún así es muy importante'' dijo de nuevo Luci ''los magos estelares respetamos los contratos ya que significan una promesa'' decía ella mientras sus ojos se encendían en fuego, ''oh ya veo'' exclamo un aún confundido Natsu ''ahora que me doy cuenta aún no le he dado un nombre'' exclamo Luci ''creo que te llamare, Plue'' decía ella con total felicidad mientras lo llamaba y Plue corría hacia ella de pronto Plue empezó a hacer una especia de baile extraño ''pero que hace'' exclamo Happy hasta que Natsu dio un gran grito ''Plue es una gran idea!'' grito este dejando sorprendida a Luci quien cayó al suelo ''lo entendió?'' dijo ella cómicamente.

Natsu seguía teniendo una conversación con Plue ya que parecía ser el único que lo entendía ''pupuun'', ''ya lo sé, el toro me ayudo esa vez'', ''pupupuuuun'', ''pues claro que soy fuerte, nadie es más fuerte que yo en el gremio'' exclamo Natsu mientras que una gota de sudor cayo por la cabeza de Luci ''que Gohan no te venció ya dos veces? además la segunda vez solo te dio un golpe'' murmuraba ella cosa que fue oída por Natsu ''esa no fue una derrota por que no preste atención a la pelea y la primera vez fue porque el idiota del cubo de hielo estorbo en mis ataques'' de nuevo una gota de sudor cayo por la nuca de Luci, ''Luci no ganaras nada con discutir con Natsu'' exclamo un siempre alegre Happy, Natsu siguió hablando con Plue un poco más hasta que miro a Luci ''ahora que lo mencionas Plue'', ''pupuunn'', ''Luci es un poco rara'' Luci rio nerviosamente antes este comentario mientras trataba de no aterrizar algún golpe en Natsu mientras el continuo ''pero también eres de confianza y muy buena persona, así que...uummmm...eeerrrr'' mientras que Luci y Happy lo miraban impacientemente ''muy bien, estoy de acuerdo con la idea de Plue, hagamos un equipo'' exclamo este sonriendo ''aye, un equipo se forma en los gremios cuando se unen personas de confianza, en el gremio todos son amigos, pero se podría decir que los más cercanos son los que forman equipos'' exclamo Happy dando algunos saltos ''es una gran idea'' dijo Luci mientras que en su interior se sentía feliz en que ya todos confían en ella ''aunque me gustaría que Gohan estuviera también'' dijo Natsu cosa que dejo sorprendida a Luci ''lo dices en serio?'' pregunto una asombrada Luci ''así es, porque así lo desafiaría a varias peleas'' finalizo Natsu provocando que todos cayeran al estilo anime ''ya me lo suponía'' exclamo Luci desde el suelo.

''Entonces ya empecemos un trabajo'' grito Natsu dejando mostrar una petición de trabajo que Luci lo leyó con cuidado ''recuperar un libro de la mansión del Duque de Evaro y...esta persona es muy pervertida'' grito una conmocionada Luci leyendo que dicho Duque quería una criada rubia ''lo harás bien Luci'' exclamo Happy, ''son unos tramposos'' finalizo ella mientras que en el gremio Levi miraba el tablero de trabajos ''el trabajo de la mansión de Evaro ya lo han llevado?'' pregunto ella siendo acompañada por Droy y Jett ''así es Natsu ya se lo llevo'' exclamo la siempre sonriente Mirajane cosa que hizo que los tres bajaran la cabeza suspirando ''Levi, tal vez sea mejor que no vayas'' el grupo de Levi giro mirando en dirección al maestro ''ese trabajo será muy problemático ya que su recompensa ha subido a dos millones de joyas'' exclamo el maestro sonriendo mientras los demás se quejaban de haber perdido un buen trabajo ''por cierto maestro, creo que Gohan salió de nuevo a otro trabajo'' en eso fue Mira la que contesto ''así es, él fue a detener al mago oscuro'' exclamo Mira dejando aún más sorprendidos a todos.

''Pero que ese trabajo no era demasiado peligroso?'' grito Levi con una mirada llena de sorpresa.

''No decían que nadie lo ha derrotado desde que fue puesta la petición?'' dijo Droy con mucho nerviosismo.

''Esto no es bueno, espero que este bien'' Jett también se unió a la conversación

''Que!? es en serio?, porque no me lo dijo antes maestro así pude haberlo detenido'' Mirajane exclamo un poco preocupada pero el maestro Makarov solo empezó a reír ''(risas) no era necesario, ya que el que hará el trabajo será Gohan'' el maestro dio un sorbo a su bebida ''la verdad es que siento un poco de lastima de ese supuesto mago oscuro'' exclamo el maestro.

Mira se acercó al maestro para regañarlo ''pero que dice maestro?, es peligroso'' pero el maestro solo rio aún más ''no te preocupes Mira, el oponente de ese mago será Gohan, él es más fuerte de lo que parece'' volvió a mencionar el maestro ''_de hecho estoy seguro que Gohan derrotara a ese mago, pero eso solo demostrara lo misterioso que son él y su poder'' _pensó el maestro mientras tomaba otra bebida.

Gray se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas del gremio escuchando toda la conversación así que el solo sonrió ''así que el trabajo de Natsu tiene una recompensa de dos millones de joyas y Gohan se enfrentara a un poderoso mago oscuro'' luego él se puso de pie dirigiéndose al tablero de trabajos llevándose uno y saliendo del gremio, caminando con una mirada desafiante ''esto se está volviendo muy interesante, no me quedare atrás!'' exclamo el sonriendo desafiantemente, el maestro se percató de todo eso y volvió a sonreír para sí mismo pensando ''_oh!, así que tu también Gray te sientes así''_ fue el pensamiento que tuvo el maestro que se sentía muy emocionado no sabiendo la razón del por qué?.

Natsu, Happy y Luci se encontraban viajando hacia su destino pero como era costumbre para Natsu él se encontraba mareando dentro de la carroza ''creo que moriré'' exclamo este ''ya lo has dicho más de diez veces'' replico Luci pero aún así se encontraba animada ''Luci, porque de repente te gusta el trabajo?'' pregunto el pequeño gato azul ''pues eso es porque es mi primer trabajo, lo único que tengo que hacer es entrar en esa mansión y robar ese libro'' exclamo ella ''la mansión de ese viejo pervertido'' dijo Happy molestándola, ''solo tengo que seducirlo y listo'' dijo ella cosa que Happy hizo caso omiso, pasado un tiempo los tres llegaron a la ciudad de Shirotsume.

Por otro lado Gohan regresaba al pueblo que había ayudado a cobrar la recompensa, caminando se dio cuenta que el bosque era muy parecido a su antiguo hogar pero con la obvia diferencia de que se encontraba en otra dimensión. Pasado los minutos Gohan llego al pueblo donde todas las personas lo esperaban con total nerviosismo, Augusto junto con sus nietos se acercó a él, ''que ha pasado allí?, vimos algunas explosiones'' exclamo este a lo que Gohan con una sonrisa victoriosa respondió ''ya pueden estar tranquilos, ese mago ya no volverá a molestarlos nunca'' el silencio se apodero del lugar hasta que en solo segundos los gritos inundaron el pueblo ''Al fin somos libres'' gritaron todos al unísono mientras que comenzó la celebración por la victoria de Gohan.

Ya era hora de ir despidiéndose de todos pero no antes de cobrar su recompensa ''bueno fue un placer conocerlos a todos, si algún día vuelven a tener problemas no duden en mandar su petición a Fairy Tail'' Goha se acercó al Augusto el hombre que envió la solicitud de trabajo ''señor Augusto fue divertido estar aquí'' dijo Gohan Augusto lo miro sonriendo amablemente ''te lo agradezco de todo corazón Gohan, te aquí está tu recompensa 850000 joyas, te deseo mucha suerte en todos tus trabajos'' exclamo este Gohan tomo las joyas y se dispuso a marcharse pero dos pequeños niños lo abrazaron ''Gohan ya debes irte?'' interrogo Sabrina.

''Por qué no te quedas?'' exclamo Keitaro, ''lo siento chicos debo volver al gremio, pero si algún día vuelven a tener problemas volveré se los prometo'' a ambos chicos le brillo el rostro entonces Gohan por fin pudo marcharse, mientras volaba él hablaba consigo mismo ''oh, ahora creo que poder comprar más materiales y comer mucha comida'' decía él hasta que se encontraba volando sobre la ciudad de Shirotsume ''oh, ahora que recuerdo, ese pueblo se encontraba a las afueras de esta ciudad'' murmuro el hasta que de pronto vio una gran mansión y frente a ella a Natsu Lucy y Happy escondidos tras unos árboles, ''oh, pero si son ellos'' exclamo el sonriendo feliz de verlos así que decidió pasar a saludarlos. Natsu junto con Lucy y Happy se encontraba planeando que hacer para lograr recuperar el libro.

''Entonces cuando Lucy sea capturada, entraremos y recuperaremos el libro'' fue la idea de Natsu, ''aye, estoy de acuerdo'' asintió Happy ''pero no se olvidan de mí?'' se quejó Lucy hasta que detrás de ellos escucharon algunos pasos ''chicos, que tal?'' era Gohan quien estaba parado allí detrás de ellos ''Gohan que haces aquí?'' pregunto Lucy, ''luchemos!'' grito Natsu haciendo que Gohan riera nerviosamente ''estaba en un trabajo, en las afueras de esta ciudad, pero ya lo he completado, y ustedes'' Lucy fue la que respondió ''también, se podría decir que es mi primer trabajo'' dijo Lucy riendo nerviosamente sabiendo que no sería tan fácil, ''ya estamos por completarlo, luego regresaremos y te pateare el trasero'' grito Natsu causando que una gota de sudor cayera por el cuello de Gohan ''eerrr... Happy le caigo mal a Natsu?'' pregunto Gohan en voz baja ''de hecho le caes muy bien'' exclamo Happy ''oh ya veo'' volvió a mencionar el, ''oye Luci ya hazlo'' exclamo Natsu y Lucy que esta vestida en un traje de sirvienta (ya saben por qué) fue a la entrada de la mansión.

''Oye Natsu, porque Lucy esta vestida así?'' pregunto un curioso Gohan.

''Es para que el Barón la acepte como criada y así entrar a la mansión, creo que él era un pervertido'' dijo Natsu tranquilamente.

''Entonces no estará en problemas?'' volvió a preguntar Gohan, ''estará bien'' respondió Happy, al instante Lucy volvió llorando y luego sentándose en el suelo ''me dijo fea'' murmuraba ella, ''eres una inútil'' exclamo Natsu ''vamos no seas dura con ella'' dijo Gohan tratando de calmarla ''que ha pasado'' volvió a pregunta el ''ese idiota dijo que era muy fea para ser su criada y me rechazo, wwaaaaaaahhhh'' lloraba ella como Gohan trataba de calmarla, de pronto Natsu dio unos pasos hacia el frente ''tal vez ella sea una inútil'' exclamo Natsu como Happy asintió ''pero no dejare que alguien se burle de mis compañeros del gremio'' exclamo el con mucha determinación ''estás conmigo Gohan'' el miro hacia Gohan quien le sonrió ''eso ni lo menciones'' respondió el y ambos se dirigieron hacia la entrada principal, ''esperen será mejor entrar por otro lado'' pero ya era muy tarde ambos ya destruyeron entrando los dos hacia adentro, Lucy los miro con una mirada cómica ''estamos perdidos'' murmuro ella luego también entrando ella.

Natsu y Gohan caminaban por los pasillos de la mansión hasta que frente a ellos aparecieron las criadas ''hermosas'' del Barón ''aquí están, eliminémoslos'' ellas atacaron a los dos Natsu se encargó de la mayoría con una patada de fuego ''ya lárguense'' grito el mandando a volar a todas, pero faltaba la enorme criada de cabellos rosas ''impacto de virgo'' grito ella cayendo encima de Gohan, pero este ni siquiera se movió un milímetro la atrapo con una sola mano cosa que Lucy vio ''pero que fuerte es!'' exclamo ella mientras que Happy la molestaba ''Lucy tú te pareces a esa monstruo'', ''ya cállate gato feo'' grito ella enfadada, entonces Gohan de un solo golpe la mando a atravesar las paredes, ''terminado'' grito Happy. Gohan abrió una puerta y era la biblioteca ''oigan tal vez ese libro este aquí'' exclamo el, ''vaya Gohan si eres bueno encontrando cosas'' exclamo Natsu, ''tu si sirves no como otros'' Happy de nuevo molestaba a Lucy, '_'porque siento que aquí nadie me quiere'' _pensó Lucy poniéndose a buscar el libro, luego de un par de minutos Natsu encontró el libro ''es este!'' grito el ''Natsu lo has encontrado, Lucy deberías aprender de...'', ''ya puedes dejarme en paz?'' dijo un molesta Lucy, ''no'' respondió un sonriente Happy, Lucy agarro el libro y se dio cuenta de que el autor era un mago y novelista famoso ''oh este libro es un tesoro'' grito ella.

''Así es ya quemémoslo'' dijo Natsu encendiendo su llama.

''No podemos hacerlo'' grito ella.

''Entonces también quemaremos a Lucy'' decía Happy avanzando con Natsu hacia ella.

''Vamos chicos ya no la molesten'' murmuraba un nervioso Gohan.

''Ese libro no vale nada'' era el Barón que apareció frente a ellos ''así que devuélvanlo'' grito el furioso, entonces Lucy se sentó en el suelo y lo empezó a leer ''espera un rato'' exclamo ella ''sabes en la situación en la que estamos'' dijeron todos al unísono, luego las puertas se abrieron y allí estaban dos personas uno con un peinado extraño y era alto mientras que el otro llevaba una gran sartén y algunas letras en la cara, Happy observo la marca que tenía en el cuerpo ''esa marca, ellos pertenecen al gremio de mercenarios LOBOS DEL SUR'' grito Happy un poco asustado, ''Lucy ya quémalo'' grito Natsu pero Lucy se puso de pie ''no puedo, consíganme un poco de tiempo, este libro posee un secreto'' dijo ella saliendo corriendo junto con Happy, ''_un secreto?''_ pensó el Barón entrando bajo tierra, ''entonces yo me encargare del mago de fuego'' dijo el que tenía la sartén gigante ''vimos como acabaste con esas feas usando un golpe con fuego, pero eso no servirá contra nosotros'' reitero ese sujeto, ''la fuerza física es lo mío, yo me encargare de este'' murmuro el que tenía el pelo extraño, ''oye ten cuidado con ese sujeto, su fuerza es bastante extraña y no sabemos nada de él'' el sujeto de la sartén tenía dudas acerca de Gohan, ''empezamos?'' Natsu corrió hacia su oponente lanzando puñetazos envuelto en fuego pero el otro lo esquivaba todos, Gohan se encontraba frente a frente con su adversario este corrió por Gohan lanzando poderoso golpes que agrietaba las paredes y destruía el suelo, ''que solo vas a esquivar?'' se quejó el mercenario ''ahora que lo dices'' Gohan atajo con una mano ''creo que es hora de empezar'' rio el dando un golpe al abdomen del mercenario haciéndolo arrastrar unos metros, este lo miro un poco adolorido ''se ve que eres bueno, pero no podrás conmigo'' volvió a mencionar el atacando de nuevo a Gohan dando un salta y cayendo en picada ''**CIELO APLASTANTE'' **con una gran patada se acercaba a gran velocidad por Gohan pero este le sonrió ''tu no me vencerás'' rio el dando un tremendo golpe a la cara del mercenario haciéndolo atravesar las paredes ''Natsu no pierdas'' grito Gohan saliendo del cuarto persiguiendo a su oponente.

Natsu que combatía con el otro sonrió ''crees que este me vencerá?'' pregunto a Gohan quien se marchó, ''esto es malo de solo un golpe mando a volar a mi compañero, debo vencer a este mocoso e ir a ayudarlo'' hablaba en voz baja mientras Natsu lanzo un ataque con un puño de fuego pero el hombre utilizo la sartén para detenerlo ''crees que con ese golpe tan inútil me darás'' se burló el conectando una patada en Natsu mandándolo fuera de la habitación ''urg'' se quejó Natsu poniéndose de pie y atacando de nuevo a su oponente con ataques cuerpo a cuerpo conectando algunos a ese ''uf...se ve que también das buenos golpes, pero no será suficiente'' este se dispuso a usar su gran sartén **''ATAQUE DE DESTRUCCIÓN 1, GOLPE TERRESTRE**'' este dio un tremendo golpe a Natsu estrellándolo contra el suelo, ''hmpf, se ve que eres bastante débil'' el mercenario dio vuelta y se dispuso a marchar, pero una voz lo detuvo ''crees que con ese ataque tan débil me derrotaras'' dijo Natsu riendo desafiante.

Mientras Lucy se encontraba debajo de la mansión leyendo el libro con unos lentes mágicos ''no puedo creer que ese sea el secreto'' dijo ella de pronto una mano salió de la pared sujetándola ''dime cual es el secreto de mi libro'' era el Barón quien no la soltaba, por otro lado Gohan dominaba a su oponente ''vamos no puedes hacerlo mejor'' se burlaba el mientras que el mercenario intentaba golpearlo pero era inútil, ''_maldición, que demonios es este sujeto es demasiado fuerte, no le puedo dar ni siquiera un solo golpe'' _pensaba este como Gohan desapareció en un parpadeo y apareció frente a el ''buu!'' se burló el como el mercenario dio saltos para evitarlo ''demonios no te burles de mi'' se quejaba el muy molesto ''vamos no te enojes'' le replico Gohan, este otro no tuvo más opción que intentar abandonar ''me he dado cuenta que eres muy hábil cuerpo a cuerpo, pero de lejos dudo que hagas algo'' grito el mercenario tratando de buscar alguna excusa ''eso crees?'' interrogo Gohan dando un golpe al aire y al instante el mercenario sintió un golpe en la cara ''pero qué demonios? si ni siquiera estas cerca!'' Gohan solo lo miro con cierta gracia ''estas seguro? lo que hice fue dar un golpe al vacío que ocasionó una pequeña onda dirigida hacia ti, eso fue lo que te golpeo'' explico Gohan el ,mercenario se abrió por completo de ojos ''no puede ser, aún lejos no estoy a salvo de él, MALDICIÓN! me las pagaras'' grito ya muy enfurecido este dando un gran salto en el aire ''ATAQUE DE DESTRUCCIÓN 2, GOLPE DEL CIELO'' cayo a gran velocidad por Gohan conectando su golpe en el pecho de él, pero para su asombro no hizo efecto alguno ni siquiera una mueca de dolor ''pero que eres?'' exclamo un asustado mercenario ''yo solo soy un mago de Fairy Tail'' le respondió Gohan dándole una patada haciéndolo atravesar las paredes con fuerza luego persiguiéndolo.

Natsu se encontraba teniendo una gran batalla dando y recibiendo golpes ''toma esto'' grito Natsu lanzando un golpe a la cara del mercenario ''uuffff'' se quejó el usando luego su sartén conectando en Natsu ''maldito enano ya deja de molestar'', ''cállate'' grito Natsu conectándole otro golpe haciéndolo retroceder unos metros, ambos se encontraban a ciertas distancia observándose entre ellos ''pequeñajo eres bueno'', ''te venceré!'' grito Natsu y cuando ambos se dispusieron a atacar las paredes se rompieron y de allí salió el otro mercenario estrellándose contra la pared ''eh?'' se sorprendió el mercenario que combatía con Natsu y este empezó a reír ''veo que te has divertido Gohan'' exclamo Natsu mirando a Gohan quien salía del agujero ''creo que me deje llevar un poco'' dijo este rascándose la cabeza, mientras los otros dos conversaban ''que sucedió ahí?'', ''ese tal Gohan es muy peligroso, no puedo detenerlo solo, es hora de usar ese ataque'' conversaba ellos cuando los dos miraron a Gohan y Natsu ''oigan ustedes, terminemos con esto'' uno de ellos (ya saben quién) salto encima de la sartén que su compañero extendió hacia Gohan y Natsu ''ataque de combinación, **MOVIMIENTO FINAL, DESTRUCCIÓN DE CIELO Y TIERRA**'' este lanzo a su compañero hacia arriba y el primero apareció frente a Gohan ''si miras el cielo estamos en la tierra'' pero Gohan era demasiado rápido para ellos y antes de recibir el golpe este propino uno a su agresor ''pero que dem...'' y al instante lo mando por la pared, Gohan miro a Natsu gritándole ''Natsu encima tuyo'' Natsu rápidamente miro sobre él y vio al otro mercenario acercarse ''ya te vi'' rio Natsu saltando e interceptando a su atacante con una patada a la mandíbula mandándolo junto a su compañero que a duras penas se pusieron de pie, Natsu los miro de mala gana con Gohan que suspiraba ''es que estos no se rinden'' exclamo Gohan mientras que Natsu lanzo su ataque ''ya me cansaron **RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO**'' que se dirigió hacia los mercenarios quienes empezaron a reír ''ahí viene el ataque'' y usaron la enorme sartén para absorberlo y luego lo lanzo de vuelta hacia ellos ''cuidado'' exclamo Gohan preparándose para el ataque que se estrelló por Natsu pero este devoro el ataque ''ahora que ya comí estoy feliz, acabemos con ellos Gohan'' grito un animado Natsu, Gohan asintió y a toda velocidad fue por su oponente propinando un tremendo golpe haciendo que la mansión se hunda unos metros, luego Natsu ataco son un súper ataque ''**GOLPE DEL ALA DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO'' **Natsu aterrizo su ataque contra su contrincante destruyendo casi por completo la mansión causando una gran explosión, mientras que los ciudadanos miraban desde lejos como la mansión estaba siendo destruida, ''muy bien, sigamos!'' dijo Natsu mientras una gota de sudor cayo por la frente de Gohan ''no crees que nos pasamos?'' dijo Gohan mirando el desastre que habían hecho, de pronto la mujer gigante se paró y empezó a caminar ''oye esa es la monstruo'' exclamo Natsu saltando y sujetándola ''espera Natsu'' grito Gohan y en solo segundos la sirvienta y Natsu se esfumaron.

Lucy se encontraba junto con Cáncer uno de sus espíritus celestiales, ''oh, ahora te mostrare a mí espíritu, Virgo ven a mí'' grito el Barón y en solo un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció la enorme mujer ''llamo usted amo'' exclamo esta, ''esa cosa era un espíritu'' grito Luci haciendo caer su mandíbula hasta tocar el suelo ''Luci creo que se parece a ti'' murmuro Happy riendo, ''ya cállate gato feo'' le replico Luci ''encárgate de estas molestias Virgo'' ordeno el Barón y cuando ella se dispuso a atacar a ambos, detrás de ella apareció Natsu ''eh, que hago aquí?'' se preguntó el dejando con la boca abierta a Lucy y Natsu ''Natsu como llegaste aquí'' pregunto Lucy.

''Derrotamos a esas molestias con Gohan y luego esta cosa se volvió a mover así que me aferre a ella luego aparecí aquí'' respondió Natsu ya en el suelo y preparándose para la batalla ''te hare trizas por molestar a mi amo'' exclamo Virgo ''así es encárgate de ellos Virgo, pero no hagas nada a la Rubia fea! La necesito para que me diga cuál es el secreto'' dijo este con una gran sonrisa ''vamos chica gigante'' grito Natsu saltando por ella, en ese momento el techo se destruye dejando gran cantidad de polvo y escombros en el lugar, ''pero que es esto'' se quejó Luci limpiándose, ''tardaste Gohan, ya era aburrido estar aquí!'' rio Natsu, Happy y Luci vieron quien fue el culpable de que el techo colapsara ''era necesario esa entrada tan dramática?'' interrogo Luci, ''aye, sí que lo era, es prueba que eres de Fairy Tail'' grito Happy, ''Natsu que te ha pasado, porque desapareciste'' interrogo Gohan, ''esa bruja gigante se desvaneció de la nada y aparecí aquí, ahora acabemos con ellos'' grito Natsu ''tú encárgate de esa bruja, yo me encargare de ese pervertido'' Gohan asintió acercándose a la gran mujer mientras que Natsu fue a luchar con el Barón, ''te recomiendo que te rindas, no quiero hacerte daño'' exclamo Gohan con total seriedad, ''haré lo que mi amo me ordeno, y los destruiré ahora'' exclamo Virgo entrando bajo tierra ''entonces que así sea'' murmuro Gohan, dando un salto justo en el momento en que Virgo apareció bajo sus pies ''pero qué?'' se preguntó ella justo cuando recibió algunos golpes por parte de Gohan ''aarrggg'' se quejó Virgo bastante adolorida, Gohan la miro y suspiro ''por favor perdóname'' y le dio un leve golpe en el cuello haciéndola caer al instante, ''muy bien ya terminó'' murmuro Gohan de pronto el cuerpo de la enorme mujer empezó a brillar y de la nada desapareció dejando una llave dorada ''pero que es esto?'' un extrañado Gohan se preguntó ''se parece a las llaves mágicas que usa Luci'' exclamo el dirigiéndose junto a Natsu quien ya acabo con el Barón ''parece que ha acabado'' exclamo Gohan luego recordó llave que él recogió ''por cierto Luci, creo que esta llave es algo que podrás usar'' dijo el dándolo a Luci quien no dejaba de reír ''es en serio, me lo das, gracias Gohan'' no paraba de saltar de felicidad ''muy bien, es hora de entregar el libro, vienes Gohan?'' preguntó Natusu pero Gohan tenía que negarse ''lo siento Natsu, ya es hora que vuelva, tengo algunas cosas que hacer'' exclamo este saliendo volando, Natsu volvió a gritar ''oye Gohan, cuando vuelva quiero que peleemos de nuevo'' Gohan dio una señal de aceptación marchándose al gremio, luego de unas horas Gohan llego al gremio, dirigiéndose al mostrador.

''Gohan has vuelto'' mencionó Mirajane.

''Si, pude volver más rápido pero me encontré con Natsu y mientras volvía así que los ayude en algo'' una Gota de sudor cayo por la nuca de Mira temiendo que pudieran destruir algo en una pelea, ''eh, Gohan acaso pelearon o destruyeron algo?'' pregunto ella, Gohan se puso bastante nervioso recordando como prácticamente destruyeron la mansión del barón, ''no te preocupes'' respondió Gohan con total nerviosismo pidiendo luego algo de comer, ''_muy bien, ahora podré comprar más materiales para construir la casa, a papá también le gustaría mucho construirla'' _ pensaba él con total melancolía deseando que su padre aparezca, ''Gohan ya está tu pedido'' Mira se acercó con varios platos de comida, Gohan se olvidó de sus pensamientos y se dedicó a tragar de todo, por otro lado Natsu junto con Luci que se habían encontrado con Gray lucharon con otros magos pero una especie de sombra se llevó a todos.

''Eso fue raro'' afirmo Happy.

''Lulaby(creo que así se escribía) he escuchado de eso antes, pero dónde?'' murmuraba Luci.

''Sí que les patee el trasero'' grito Natsu.

''No te creas flamitas, yo los asusté'' exclamo Gray, haciendo que él y Natsu chocaran cabezas.

''Por cierto Gray que haces por aquí'' interrogo Luci, ''pues acabo de llegar de un trabajo, y también'' el trago saliva y su expresión cambio a una de terror ''Erza volverá'' Natsu se quedó congelado.

''Erza te refieres a ella'' pregunto Luci.

''La mujer conocida como el mago más poderoso de Fairy Tail'' exclamo Happy, ''kyaa, quiero conocerla'' grito Luci, cosa que hizo que Gray y Natsu contaran todo tipo de historias, haciendo que Luci sintiera miedo ''diablos ya tengo miedo'' exclamo Luci, ''eso se entiende'' exclamo Happy marchándose, ''de todos modos es mejor volver antes que nos metamos en problemas'' ellos se marcharon con destino al gremio, de pronto Luci se estremeció ''oigan'' murmuro ella llamando la atención de todos allí ''que creen que pasará si…'' Luci trago un poco de saliva ''ya que dijeron que Erza es tan aterradora se enfrentara a Gohan siendo, por lo que parece él también es bastante fuerte'' tanto Natsu como Gray y Happy se quedaron congelados, mirando a Luci, ''eso sería algo aterrador'' dijeron los tres mientras que Luci lloraba cómicamente ''creo que mi fin ha llegado''. Mientras que por las calles de Fiore dirigiéndose en dirección al gremio se encontraba una mujer llevando una falda azul con y la parte superior una armadura, con cabellos color escarlata y sobre ella una especie de garra de algún monstruo.

Fin del capítulo 3.

A/N : Espero que les haya gustado, en los próximos episodios habrá más acción, esperen el siguiente, trataré de subirlo lo antes posible.


End file.
